Feel the magic in the air
by UserGone137638
Summary: Christian Luciani est un jeune corse né-moldu. Et autant dire les choses comme elles sont : il est complètement largué dans ce monde magique. Fort heureusement, il se trouve un ami breton fan de machine à laver, une alsacienne lançant tous ses sorts à l'envers... Et se fait un ennemi dès le premier jour.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Feel the magic in the air

Personnages : Christian - Quentin - Elizabeth - Stefan (on change pas une équipe qui gagne)

Rating : M

Résumé : Christian Luciani est un jeune corse né-moldu. Et autant dire les choses comme elles sont : il est complètement largué dans ce monde magique. Fort heureusement, il se trouve un ami breton fan de machine à laver, une alsacienne lançant tous ses sorts à l'envers... Et se fait un ennemi dès le premier jour.

Note de l'auteur : Je crois que ceci est le meilleur résumé que j'ai jamais pondu de ma vie. Et oui, le titre vient d'une chanson de Magic System. Alors sinon, pourquoi je commence à poster cette fanfiction, ce cross-over avec Harry Potter, maintenant ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai vu le trailer du film Les Animaux Fantastiques, une sorte d'hors série d'HarryPotter, qui va sortir. Et je crois que ce film et moi, on a un élément du plot en commun. Et ça m'a tellement frustré que je me suis refusée à commencer à la poster après la sortie du film XDDD Bref, bonne lecture !

Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas vu/lu la série Harry Potter, les personnages n'apparaissent pas, ça ne se passe même pas au même endroit, et Christian étant un gros paumé de la vie, tout les éléments magiques sont expliqués dans la fiction.

* * *

\- Christian, tu as une jolie lettre d'une admiratrice ~

Malco agita une lettre sous le nez de son petit frère. Le brun fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'attraper au vol mais la loupa. Evidemment, son imbécile d'aîné leva le bras, la mettant complètement hors de sa portée, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il aurait bien cru à une nouvelle bêtise de sa part mais l'enveloppe était étrange… Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une enveloppe ordinaire, elle semblait plutôt faite en un papier plus épais, moins blanc, presque comme du parchemin. Il parvint seulement à voir que l'adresse était écrite dans une soigneuse écriture en italique, sûrement une femme donc. Et un sceau la fermait… Ce n'était donc pas complètement impossible qu'elle provienne d'une fille. C'était gênant, à onze ans, de recevoir ce genre de lettres.

Surtout lorsqu'elles tombaient entre les mains de votre imbécile de frère aîné de dix-sept ans.

\- Donne-moi ça !

\- Viens la chercher ~

\- Malco ! retentit la voix de leur père depuis le salon. Donne-lui sa lettre ou il va te transformer en cochon !

\- Ca changera pas grand-chose de d'habitude…grogna Lorenzo.

L'aîné s'enfuit dans le salon pour échapper au plus jeune qui le poursuivait. Le cadet, âgé de quatorze ans (et en pleine crise d'adolescence selon ses frères), replia ses jambes sur son fauteuil et grogna à cause du bruit que faisait sa fratrie. Hamilcar Luciani, leur père sourit doucement devant ce tableau familial maintenant habituel. Malco, le plus grand, un beau jeune homme aux indomptables boucles brunes, presque noires, et aux yeux bleus, sombres, embêtant son petit frère. Sa musculature d'athlète roulait sous ses vêtements alors qu'il sautait par-dessus un fauteuil, sublimant sa peau halée. Il riait, découvrant ses dents blanches alors qu'il se moquait du plus jeune. Celui du milieu, dont la principale préoccupation ces derniers temps était de scruter son visage pour vérifier qu'il ne développait pas d'acné comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Pour l'instant, sa peau dorée était intacte et ses soyeuses et coiffées bouclettes brunes encadraient son visage fin dépourvu de tout disgracieux bouton. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient seulement légèrement plus clairs que ceux de son aîné, sa bouche était déformée en une moue, comme souvent. Quel râleur. Et enfin, son petit dernier, qui allait bientôt faire son entrée au collège. A qui il manquait encore une dent qu'il avait perdue récemment, aux cheveux bruns, lisses et toujours bien coiffés, et aux yeux océan. Lui aussi était légèrement plus clair que ses frères. Leurs amis aimaient bien dire que leurs parents étaient tombés à court d'encre pendant leur impression.

\- Tiens, papa, toi aussi tu as une lettre d'une admiratrice !

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'Etat. Tiens, tes impôts.

Christian, loin d'être idiot, profita de la seconde d'inattention où Malco tendait l'enveloppe administrative à son père pour bondir sur le fauteuil et lui arracher sa lettre scellée des mains. Non mais. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le sceau n'était pas juste un peu de cire. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, c'était un motif compliqué. Une croix celtique aux quatre bouts égaux emplie d'entrelacs. Sur chacune des extrémités de la croix, il pouvait distinguer un objet différent. En haut, une épée enflammée. A droite, un marteau frappant la terre. A gauche, une dague fendant les flots. Et en bas, une flèche filant dans le vent.

Expéditeur : Skol an hud ha sorcerezh.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que c'était que cette histoire, encore ?

\- Bah alors, Christian, tu l'ouvres pas ?

\- C'est pas une admiratrice c'est…Je sais pas… Attends j'ouvre.

Il brisa avec précaution le sceau et put constater qu'il y avait plusieurs lettres à l'intérieur.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire… ? « Cher Mr. Christian Luciani, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription à la Skol an hud ha sorcerezh, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint le règlement intérieur ainsi que la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La cérémonie de rentrée se déroulera le 2 septembre, aussi, nous espérons recevoir votre réponse avant le 1er septembre. Veuillez croire, Mr Luciani, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Friedrich Beilschmidt, directeur adjoint. »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que tous le fixaient, toujours debout sur le fauteuil, sa lettre en main. Il déplia les autres feuilles et fronça les sourcils.

\- Une baguette ? Le livre « Index merveilleux des créatures magiques » ? « Vous pouvez apporter un animal comme… » Un hibou ? Un rat… ? Toute créature magique ni trop grande, ni trop dangereuse… ? Mais c'est quoi ce…

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, une sourde angoisse s'empara de lui. Son père lui indiqua qu'ils s'occuperaient de cette histoire plus tard et alla ouvrir.

Le délire continuait.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient deux personnes, un homme et une femme. L'homme était blond et avait des cheveux mi-longs et ondulés. Il sourit doucement pour saluer le grand brun, ses yeux bleus-violets scintillaient de tendresse. Une grande cape noire le couvrait mais les manches, le col et la base du vêtement étaient brodés de mille nuances de bleus. Les broderies bougeaient. Christian écarquilla les yeux. _Les broderies bougeaient_. Elles ondulaient paresseusement sur la robe, comme des vagues s'écrasant pour disparaître dans le néant et réapparaître après dans le même mouvement perpétuel. Son regard glissa sur l'autre personne. Une femme à l'air impassible. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir des milliers de taches de rousseur et ses yeux émeraude qui observaient derrière leur père. Qui les observaient, eux. Non. Qui l'observaient, lui. Il frissonna mais elle lui adressa un gentil sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui avait ouvert. Une longue chevelure rousse cascadait, indomptable, dans son dos. Elle aussi portait une robe noire. Mais ses broderies étaient rouges et orangées et lui évoquaient, cette fois-ci, un feu crépitant paisiblement dans une cheminée.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes M. Luciani ?

\- C'est moi…Et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy et je vous présente ma collègue, Aingeal Kirkland. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Avez-vous reçu une let…

\- Une lettre de plaisantin au sujet d'une école de magie ? C'est une farce, c'est ça ? Une caméra cachée ?

\- Pas exactement… C'est long à expliquer mais nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera très clair bientôt.

\- Hors de question, vous…

\- Papa !

Son père se retourna vers Christian qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait parlé. Il s'en fichait, pas vrai ? Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, absolument aucun, c'était juste une farce…

\- Tu veux les écouter, Christian ? C'est toi qui vois.

\- …Je… (son regard oscilla entre le blond et la rousse) Oui. Je veux…Savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire.

Le brun grinça des dents mais s'écarta pour laisser entrer les deux étrangers et leur offrit de s'asseoir dans le salon. Leur famille n'avait rien d'exceptionnel jusqu'à la naissance de son petit dernier en 1999. Deux semaines après sa naissance, le minuscule brun dans son berceau avait agité la main devant une de ses tantes et l'avait littéralement envoyé contre le plafond. Et depuis, ça n'avait pas arrêté. Des explosions, des objets volants, des transformations de trucs en autres trucs (disons que le chat familial était auparavant un chien familial). A chaque fois sur commande, plus ou moins volontaire, du plus jeune. Evidemment, ça avait mené à d'innombrables disputes entre sa femme et lui qui refusait d'admettre que Christian soit son fils à cause de sa différence. Elle était finalement partie. Personne d'autre que leur famille n'était au courant de ces étranges aptitudes. Son garçon avait été expulsé de trois écoles primaires différentes, respectivement pour avoir inondé les toilettes, envoyé un de ses camarades contre un mur et fait exploser la chaise de sa professeure. Les équipes pédagogiques de ces écoles cherchaient très probablement encore comment ça avait pu arriver.

Alors si ces deux types étranges avaient potentiellement quelques réponses à tout ça, il était évident que Christian voudrait les entendre.

Francis et Aingeal s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, en face du fauteuil où se trouvait encore le benjamin, qui s'assit, posant sa lettre sur ses genoux. Ses deux frères se rapprochèrent du fauteuil, dévisageant les deux étrangers avec méfiance. Leur père vint les rejoindre et croisa les bras, les toisant.

Le silence fut brisé par le chat qui vint aboyer pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte, s'attirant un sourcil haussé de la part du blond.

\- Votre chat aboie.

\- Ce fut un chien. Mais ça fait deux ans qu'il est un chat. On attend encore qu'il redevienne normal, les effets finissent toujours par s'arrêter d'habitude.

\- Deux ans ? Et c'est Christian qui l'a changé ainsi ?

\- Oui…

\- Impressionnant. (il sortit une baguette de bois de sa robe et l'agita en direction de l'animal qui aboyait à la porte) Finite incantatem !

Les quatre Luciani sursautèrent en voyant le chat retrouver sa forme initiale, redevenant le grand bleu de Gascogne qu'il était avant de devenir un gros chat blanc tacheté de noir. Il sembla surpris de ce nouveau changement, tourna un peu sur lui-même, glapit et alla se caler dans son panier de chat bien trop petit pour lui, s'y endormant. Le blond remit sa baguette dans sa robe et reposa son regard sur la petite famille en face de lui. Qui le fixait comme s'ils allaient le mettre au bûcher.

\- Très bien, commença la rousse. Nous sommes ici pour t'annoncer, Christian Luciani, que tu es un sorcier.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille… Je fais des choses un peu étranges mais…Enfin…C'est bizarre quand même. Puis ça existe pas vraiment les sorciers…

\- Il y a deux manières pour un sorcier de naître. Soit il a d'autres sorciers dans la famille, par exemple moi je n'ai que des sorciers dans ma famille, mais Francis a un père moldu. Un moldu est une personne qui n'est pas un sorcier. Mais un sorcier peut aussi naître dans une famille composée uniquement de moldus. Comme toi. On l'appelle dans ce cas un « né-moldu ».

\- Ca change quoi ?

\- Pas gr and chose. En fait…Rien. Sauf qu'un enfant né d'une famille de sorciers est au courant de sa condition dès son plus jeune âge. Tu verras, si tu acceptes de venir à l'école, tu rencontreras des sorciers venant de toutes sortes de famille, ça ne change rien.

Francis acquiesça, bien que ce ne soit pas complètement vrai. Il y avait toujours des familles de sang-purs qui se plaisaient à insister sur leur condition, à penser qu'ils étaient forcément meilleurs, ce qui était faux. Heureusement, ce genre de comportements était prohibé dans leur école et, bien qu'il ne soit un vrai professeur que depuis une année (après un stage de trois ans) il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un élève revendiquant la pureté de son sang. Il était donc inutile de le préciser au petit, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais du haut de ses onze ans, il était plutôt perspicace, car il plissa immédiatement les yeux.

\- Ceux qui ont plus de sang sorcier ne sont pas meilleurs ?

\- Oh non. (Aingeal rit doucement) Si on devait classer nos élèves par niveau de magie, je crois bien que la dernière place serait occupée par un de mes fils, Arthur. Lui mettre une baguette entre les mains est l'assurance qu'il fasse exploser quelque chose ou transforme quelqu'un en hibou sans le vouloir, et il est en septième année.

\- Mais il a un certain talent en potions. Chaque sorcier a sa spécialité, tout comme certains moldus sont meilleurs en maths et d'autres en français, certains sorciers excellent en sortilèges et d'autres en potions.

Luciani père et fils acquiescèrent, dubitatifs. Ils n'avaient visiblement toujours pas digéré la partie « Les sorciers existent », malgré les aptitudes de Christian et le fait que Francis venait de retransformer leur chat en chien. Aingeal fit une moue pensive.

\- Vous doutez encore que nous sommes vraiment des sorciers ?

\- Avouez que c'est difficile à avaler malgré tout. Deux personnes se pointent à notre porte en se disant sorciers pour emmener Chris' dans une « école de magie ». Ca ressemble un peu trop au début d'un épisode des Experts à Miami…grogna Lorenzo, souhaitant très fort que ces étrangers partent et laissent son petit frère en paix.

\- Mais Christian fait de la magie. Et Francis vous a prouvé que lui aussi.

La rousse se retint de rajouter « _Et merde, on a des robes avec des broderies qui bougent_ », sentant que cet argument ne serait pas des plus convaincants. Elle en avait vu des familles méfiantes, mais généralement elles étaient plus coopératives, attirées par l'idée que leur enfant pourrait enfin contrôler ses pouvoirs. L'aîné des trois croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il a utilisé une baguette. Christian n'a pas de baguette.

\- La baguette sert à canaliser la magie. Les baguettes sont en bois mais renferme une substance magique. La magie sans baguette est généralement imprévisible, je suppose que jamais Christian n'a réussi à faire quelque chose de sa magie qu'il ait voulue.

\- Non, en effet. Quoique, j'aurais des doutes pour la fois où il a fait exploser la chaise de sa professeure…

\- C'était jeté sur le coup de l'émotion. Après, la magie sans baguette contrôlée est possible. Chez certains, ça peut être instinctif. On a un cours de magie sans baguette à notre école pour les élèves qui y parviennent ou veulent essayer, ce qui reste somme toute assez rare. Il faut souvent avoir toujours été habitué à s'en passer. La famille de Madame Kirkland –ici présente- est très ancienne et, de ce fait, leurs ancêtres se passaient de baguettes et…Euh… C'est resté, je suppose. Ils en utilisent, mais se contrôlent très bien sans.

\- Prouvez-le ?

Le pauvre Francis n'eut pas le temps de suggérer un sort innocent qu'elle pourrait pratiquer pour leur prouver qu'elle agita la main vers lui en marmonnant un « Rodensfors ». Il rétrécit d'un coup et se retrouva sous la forme d'un petit rongeur couinant sur le fauteuil sous le regard satisfait de sa compagne.

* * *

Alors les 4-5 premiers chapitres, qui sont déjà écrits, ne sont quasiment que du plantage de décor sans trop d'éléments du plot dedans, sauf le cinquième qui est un peu le début du plot.

J'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira !

J'en profite pour vous informer que, si j'avais déjà fini District 15, je suis bientôt à bout aussi de Génie du mal, héhéhéhé.

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Cela suffit-il ?

\- …Je…Je crois que oui.

\- Parfait. Finite incantatem.

Le blond redevint humain et lança un regard indigné à la rousse sans toutefois protester. Il avait déjà essayé et débattre avec Aingeal Kirkland était à peu près aussi productif que de peigner un dragon. Un dragon sans poils, ça allait de soi. Les quatre Luciani l'observèrent quelques instants, vérifiant qu'il était bien redevenu humain, et tournèrent à nouveau leur attention vers Aingeal. Ils semblaient être finalement tombés d'accord sur le fait que les sorciers existaient et qu'ils en étaient, au même titre que le petit Christian. Un très bon point.

\- Alors, cette école… C'est quoi ? C'est où ? C'est avec qui ? On y apprend quoi ? Dans quel but ?

\- La Skol an hud ha sorcerezh est une école très ancienne. Ses origines se trouvent dans l'enseignement de la magie par des druides aux jeunes sorciers, dans l'antiquité. Elle se situe en Bretagne. Longtemps, elle n'a été qu'un enseignement oral jusqu'à ce qu'au VIe siècle, le barde, sorcier et prophète Gwenc'hlañ décida de fonder une véritable école. Evidemment, elle a connu beaucoup de modifications, a été détruite à plusieurs reprises, pour finalement être reconstruite à son emplacement actuel, Ys.

\- …Ys ? Où est-ce ? interrogea l'adulte.

Malco fit une grimace.

\- Ys n'existe pas, papa. C'est une ville légendaire qui se trouverait sous les eaux.

\- Précisément. Ce serait embêtant qu'une école de sorciers soit à portée de vue de tous les moldus, pas vrai ? Certaines sont juste protégées par des sorts, d'autres comme la nôtre sont protégées par des sorts et une localisation un peu insolite.

\- Un peu insolite ?!

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, les élèves y sont parfaitement en sécurité et ne sont pas sous les eaux. C'est un sort d'illusion qui fait croire à ceux qui ne sont pas autorisés à voir l'école qu'il n'y a que la mer et seulement la mer. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'y a qu'un bras de mer et une île où se trouve l'école.

Aingeal préférait simplifier un petit peu cette partie pour ne pas faire paniquer l'homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir envoyer son fils dans une école sous-marine. Hmpf, elle l'avait bien fait, elle. Bon, elle était sorcière et habituée à ce genre de choses, ça pouvait jouer.

\- L'école propose un cursus de sept années au cours desquelles les élèves toucheront à tous les domaines de la magie et étudieront l'Histoire de la magie ainsi que les créatures et les objets magiques. A la fin, au terme d'examens, ils obtiendront un diplôme leur permettant d'accéder à des universités magiques. Il y a évidemment beaucoup de métiers pour les sorciers, un de mes fils travaille dans une réserve animalière, un autre fait de l'architecture magique, une de mes filles est navigatrice… Les possibilités sont très étendues.

Christian avait fichtrement envie de lui demander précisément combien de gamins elle avait mais se tut, trop absorbé par ce qu'elle racontait. Tout ça était complètement dingue… Mais l'était-ce plus que le fait qu'il ait inondé des toilettes en s'énervant parce qu'un de ses camarades s'était moqué de lui ? Ou qu'il ait fait exploser la chaise de sa professeure après qu'elle lui ait sarcastiquement fait remarqué que « ses bizarreries n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans sa classe » ? L'idée d'une école de gens comme lui était si tentante… Depuis le début de son CM2 qui s'était achevé il y avait une semaine, il craignait le collège. La primaire avait été un cauchemar, trois changements d'école, toujours des moqueries, des regards craintifs. Il avait entendu ses frères discuter avec son père de lui faire faire des cours par correspondance, craignant qu'il n'ait des ennuis au collège. Alors, se dire qu'il y avait peut-être, même dans une ville imaginaire sous l'eau, un endroit où il ne serait pas le seul comme ça…

Aingeal remarqua à quel point le petit semblait accroché à ses lèvres et détacha son regard de l'adulte pour le fixer lui.

\- Il y a quatre familles dans l'école. Ce n'est pas dans une optique de ségrégation entre les élèves mais pour stimuler une forme de compétition amicale. Une famille est appelée une « tievezh » dans l'école.

\- Ca veut tout bêtement dire « famille » en breton, précisa le blond.

\- Je pense que tout le monde l'avait deviné, Francis, merci. Il y a la Tantievezh, la Dourtievezh, la Karregtievezh et l'Aveltievezh. (elle désigna les broderies de sa robe) La Tantievezh est la maison du feu, celle des impétueux, des courageux et des impulsifs, j'en suis la « penn-tievezh », la chef de famille. (elle désigna Francis) La Dourtievezh est la famille de l'eau, celle des doux, des généreux mais ils peuvent être facilement irritables. Sa penn-tievezh est Nemetona Bonnefoy, mère de Francis et professeure de potions. La Karregtievezh est la famille de la terre, celle des stoïques, des impassibles et des patients. Son penn-tievezh est Ludwig Beilschmidt, le professeur de Duel. Pour la petite histoire, c'est le fils de notre directeur adjoint. Enfin, l'Aveltievezh est la famille de l'air, celle des libres d'esprit, des indomptés et des justes. Son penn-tievezh est Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, un célèbre voyageur et professeur de magies étrangères.

\- On choisit celle dans laquelle on va ?

\- Oh non, sinon je crois que la Karregtievezh serait bien vide, Ludwig terrifie tout le monde avec son petit côté psychorigide. A l'arrivée des premières années à l'école se tient une cérémonie où ils sont répartis dans les différentes familles. Je ne te gâcherais pas la surprise en te la racontant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a jamais eu d'erreur dans l'attribution des familles.

L'enfant acquiesça pensivement. Cette école devait vraiment exister, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ils leur avait prouvé qu'ils étaient des sorciers après tout… Il leva discrètement les yeux vers son père qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour suivre ce qui se passait.

\- C'est un internat ? intervint-il finalement.

\- Oui, mais à temps complet, il ne peut pas rentrer les week-ends. En revanche il peut rentrer, ou non, comme vous le voulez, durant les vacances. Les vacances scolaires sont les mêmes que celles des moldus de la même zone. L'endroit est parfaitement sécurisé et confortable, nous prenons très à cœur le bien-être de nos élèves.

Il y eut encore une bonne heure de discussions. Sérieusement, jamais Aingeal n'avait eu à donner autant de détails sur la vie à l'école de toute sa vie. Heureusement que Francis était là, elle ne se rappelait pas de la moitié de ces petites choses, se contentant de les vivre lorsqu'elle était au Château. Il avait même emmené des albums photos pour montrer les dortoirs et autres salles. Les Luciani étaient vraiment une famille méfiante. Elle pouvait comprendre mais d'ordinaire, les familles se passaient des petits détails une fois assurés qu'ils étaient des sorciers et emmenaient leurs enfants dans un lieu confortable, sécurisé et bon pour eux.

Un peu moins de deux mois plus tard, Hamilcar Luciani était à deux doigts de finir au fond d'un puits.

 _Littéralement_.

Ils avaient accepté d'envoyer Christian dans cette fameuse école. Le benjamin était vraiment angoissé à l'idée de ne jamais être accepté par ses camarades s'il allait au collège ou d'avoir la vie constamment pourrie par des pouvoirs mal maîtrisés. Les deux sorciers étaient revenus de temps à autre pour prendre de leurs nouvelles puis, fin août, les avait emmenés pour acheter les fournitures du futur élève sorcier. Hamilcar avait _évidemment_ demandé à venir, ne voulant pas laisser son garçon entre leurs mains une première fois sans sa surveillance. Et puis il se demandait où on pouvait acheter une baguette magique et ce genre de choses. Il savait que la Bretagne était un endroit bizarre, mais tout de même.

Un avion et un train plus tard et ils étaient dans une prairie déserte. Face à un puits.

\- Bien ! Francis, passe en premier.

\- Ahem…Madame Kirkland, on devrait peut-être leur expliquer avant de leur demander de se jeter dans un puits.

\- Pourq…Ah. Oui. Forcément.

Heureusement que Francis était habitué aux moldus, parce que s'il n'y avait qu'elle, ça aurait sûrement été désastreux.

\- Ceci est un passage entre le monde des moldus et le monde magique. Ce qu'on appelle le monde magique, ce sont des rues, parfois des villes entières, des maisons, dissimulées par des moyens divers et variés du regard des moldus. Pour y accéder, il peut y avoir des sorts, des mots de passe…Ou des passages. Ce passage mène à la rue Conan Meriadec –un sorcier célèbre et un de nos anciens élèves- où nous trouverons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Deux de mes fils nous y attendent. L'un d'eux est un professeur et l'autre a ton âge, Christian, il s'appelle Stefan. Il est adorable.

Francis sembla s'étouffer, ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à associer un Kirkland à l'adjectif « adorable ». Il se reprit finalement et sourit aux deux Luciani avant de monter sur le rebord du puits, en fixant le fond sombre et insondable avec une certaine angoisse. Il avait toujours cette peur stupide de se tromper de puits, un jour.

Ce serait une mort ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut juste sauter, c'est très rapide. Pour vous, monsieur Luciani, vous devrez vous tenir à votre fils, ou à moi, ou le passage vous rejettera. Vous serez assommé et vous réveillerez à côté, inconscient et la mémoire effacée au sujet du fait que vous êtes tombé dans un puits effacé.

\- Fantastique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait toujours peur la première fois.

Le blond leur sourit et sauta à pieds joints dans le puits. Les deux bruns s'en approchèrent malgré eux. Francis avait complètement disparu et aucun bruit de chute ne fut entendu.

\- A ton tour, Christian. Préférez-vous passer avec votre fils ou avec moi ?

Hamilcar prit son garçon contre lui avec autorité et le porta dans ses bras –ourf, qu'il était lourd-. Il monta aussi sur le rebord du puits et en fixa le fond, franchement pas convaincu. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sur le point de sauter dans un puits avec son fils dans les bras ? Non, non, c'était absolument hors de question. Christian solidement accroché à lui, il amorça un mouvement pour descendre et partir loin, très loin. Mais Aingeal l'anticipa et, dans sa délicatesse naturelle, les poussa tous les deux.

Avec un hurlement, les Luciani atterrirent sans beaucoup de douceur en plein milieu d'une rue bondée de monde. Le père se releva en grogna et aida son fils à faire de même, l'époussetant et maudissant la mégère qui l'avait poussé dans ce fichu puits. Puis il releva la tête. Et écarquilla les yeux. Partout se déplaçaient des gens habillés étrangement, grandes capes, robes, vêtements de cuir, parfois baroques, bariolés, habits « moldus », tous extrêmement différents. Des sorciers, partout. Des enseignes de magasins couvraient les deux côtés de la rue, exhibant des hiboux, de vieux livres, des balais et un tas d'objets aux aspects étranges.

\- Ca va ? Votre arrivée a été brutale… D'habitude sauter à pieds joints suffit à se garantir un atterrissage confortable, s'enquit Francis.

\- Disons qu'on a pas exactement « sauté à pieds joints »…

Aingeal atterrit à leurs côtés, sans tomber sur ses fesses, elle.

\- J'ai dû les y aider un petit peu.

\- …En douceur, comme toujours, j'imagine ?

\- Maman !

Francis échappa à une réprimande lorsqu'un petit garçon roux sauta sur sa mère. Christian l'observa avec curiosité. Il devait être « l'adorable » Stefan, à n'en pas douter. Il semblait avoir son âge et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avec sa tignasse rousse et ses taches de rousseur, son petit nez en trompette et ses grands yeux émeraude. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire, sans motifs. Il était accompagné d'un homme qui devait aussi être de la famille mais qui avait moins pris d'Aingeal. Ses cheveux tenaient plus du rouge que du roux et ses taches de rousseurs étaient plus sombres. Il avait la peau tout aussi pâle cela dit, mais un nez fin à l'arrête visible et un visage plus allongé. Mais les yeux verts, si brillants, ne trompaient pas. Yeux qui étaient fixés sur lui et le dévisageaient en fronçant les sourcils, comme si l'homme essayait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il le vit même compter sur ses doigts en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- ...Vous êtes son père ? demanda l'homme à Hamilcar.

Le brun acquiesça et posa possessivement sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon. L'inconnu soupira de soulagement et son visage s'illumina.

\- Vous me rassurez ! J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais encore oublié un de mes frères ! Mais il me semblait bien qu'on n'avait pas de bruns… Que des roux, et un blond, pas de doute ! Tu vas aussi faire ta première année ?

\- Oui… Vous avez combien de frères et sœurs pour en « oublier » ?

Il supposait qu'il y en avait au moins cinq, Aingeal en ayant évoqué trois qui travaillaient, Arthur en septième année et Stefan qui était présent. Celui-là était soit un des trois qui travaillaient, soit un sixième.

\- Onze ! Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis… On est une grande fratrie de douze. Je m'appelle Allistor Kirkland, je serais ton professeur en études des créatures magiques. Tu vas voir, c'est passionnant ! (il lui fit un sourire complice et se pencha vers lui) Et c'est bien moins ennuyant que les cours de botanique de Francis.

\- Mes cours ne sont pas ennuyants !

\- Personne n'a envie d'étudier des plantes vertes, Franny, les pégases sont indéniablement plus intéressants.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'une des plantes vertes, comme tu dis, a bien failli te bouffer lors de notre quatrième année ?

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est depuis cet incident que tu t'es épris de ces tas de feuilles…

\- Ce serait fort possible, Allistor.

Aingeal sourit et secoua la tête avant de remarquer le visage blême d'Hamilcar qui avait surtout retenu la partie « plante verte qui a failli bouffer quelqu'un » de l'histoire.

\- Rassurez-vous, personne ne s'est jamais vraiment fait manger dans notre école. Les cours sont très encadrés. Certaines têtes brûlées ici présentes n'avaient qu'à pas rentrer dans la serre en pleine nuit. Et quand bien même, la plante n'a jamais pu les atteindre grâce à l'intervention de madame Bonnefoy, la mère de Francis. Ils ont juste eu la peur de leur vie.

Allistor marmonna que la peur de sa vie n'avait pas été la plante à ce moment-là mais bien la mère de Francis lorsqu'elle les avait chopé dans la serre en pleine nuit.

* * *

La plupart des personnages que j'utilise genre Gwenc'hlan-nom-imprononçable-de-tes-morts ou Conan Mériadec sont de vrais personnages x) En fait à la base j'voulais faire fonder l'école par Merlin... Et j'me suis rappelé qu'il avait été à Poudlard, le con XDD

Brefouille XD

J'vous poster District 15 ce soir. La riposte des tributs du District 15 haha !

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan finit par se décoller de sa mère et salua l'autre garçon de son âge alors que les adultes les entraînaient dans la rue pour récupérer leurs fournitures.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est une super école, mes frères et sœurs m'ont dit !

\- Ils y sont tous allés ?

\- Non. Maman et mes oncles et tantes y sont allés mais après elle a déménagé dans le sud alors Sédar, Rowen et Hervelyne, les trois plus grands, ont été dans une école en Espagne. Puis Dylan a fait une année à Poudlard, en Grande-Bretagne, mais il y avait de l'agitation dans cette école et puis, maman n'en aimait pas le fonctionnement, alors elle l'a changé et depuis on va tous ici. Et puis, maman et Allistor y sont professeurs. Et Arthur aussi, peut-être, il veut faire la formation de trois ans pour être professeur de potions, enfin, s'il a ses examens…

\- Et tu connais déjà des…Sorts ?

\- Plein ! Quand tu as dix frères et sœurs au-dessus de toi, il faut apprendre vite pour survivre…

\- Je compatis, j'ai deux aînés.

\- Tu dois en connaître aussi alors !

\- Euh…Non. Je suis un…Un né-moldu, je crois

Le petit roux écarquilla les yeux et l'observa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il tourna la tête vers Aingeal pour savoir s'il avait fait une bêtise en disant qu'il était né-moldu mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à essayer, avec Francis, de rattraper les paroles d'Allistor qui avait laissé échapper que les enfants verraient sûrement des dragons au cours de leur cursus (ce qui avait encore fait paniquer Hamilcar). Il reposa donc ses yeux bleus sur son camarade légèrement plus petit que lui.

\- Woaw ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu sais comment les moldus s'envoient des lettres sans les hiboux ?!

\- …Pardon ?

\- Nous on envoie nos lettres par hibou mais Dylan m'a dit que les moldus n'utilisaient pas d'hiboux. Allistor m'a dit que vos lettres avaient des petites jambes et qu'elles se déplaçaient seules mais j'ai du mal à y croire, il raconte toujours des bêtises…

\- Euh… Non. On les donne à la Poste qui les emmène à leurs destinataires par voiture, avion et autres moyens de transport.

\- …Mais la Poste sait où tout le monde habite ?

\- On met l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, comme vous. Et la Poste a une base de données qui lui permet de savoir où chaque adresse se situe.

Franchement, c'était pas plus difficile à croire que le fait que des hiboux étaient capables de trouver des gens pour leur donner des lettres, si ? Les adultes semblèrent les remarquer et Aingeal frotta la tignasse rousse de son fils avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Excuse-le, Stefan n'a jamais été dans le monde des moldus. En se débrouillant avec les passages, on peut se déplacer dans le monde magique sans jamais croiser de moldus –du moins, qui ne soient pas au courant de notre existence-. Beaucoup d'enfants ne savent donc pas grand-chose sur le monde des moldus. Même les moldus épousant des sorciers ont tendance à abandonner leur ancien mode de vie au profit du nôtre, alors leurs enfants ne sont pas bien plus informés que les nôtres. Tu vas peut-être t'extasier sur des dragons mais dis-toi que Stefan pourrait s'extasier devant une machine à laver. La technologie ne nous est pas très familière, après tout si on peut faire bouger nos brosses et nos lavoirs seuls, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'inventer de machines pour le faire. Votre technologie pour nous est comme notre magie pour vous.

Le petit brun acquiesça. Ca se comprenait, si on ne connaissait pas, ça surprenait. Même s'il serait très comique de voir un jeune sorcier s'enthousiasmer devant une banale machine à laver. Les adultes les abandonnèrent dans une librairie avec un papier afin qu'ils puissent récupérer leurs manuels scolaires le temps qu'ils aillent chercher d'autres fournitures plus lourdes. Stefan lui racontait tout ce que ses frères et sœurs lui avaient dit au sujet de l'école, illustrant ses paroles de grands mouvements de bras. Il était vraiment agité. Mais Christian soupçonnait qu'une bonne moitié de ce que ses aînés lui avaient dit étaient des bêtises pour lui faire peur. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir sérieusement un monstre dans un lac dans l'enceinte de l'école. Même si c'était une école de sorciers, ça restait une école, après tout, un lieu avec des enfants sensés ne pas se faire bouffer.

Tout à ses explications, le petit roux ne fit pas attention à où il allait. Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il rentra dans les jambes d'un homme aux bras chargés de livres, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Un grand fracas plus tard, le petit et l'adulte étaient au sol, couverts de livres. Le jeune Kirkland se leva précipitamment et commença à se confondre en excuses et à vouloir ramasser les livres, visiblement très gêné d'avoir fait une bêtise (disons une bêtise involontaire, au vu de son caractère, Christian était presque sûr qu'il était du genre à faire les quatre cents coups). L'homme se redressa et se retourna. Son visage semblait indulgent mais il se durcit à la vue du roux.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, je regardais pas où j'allais, je…

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Kirkland.

\- Mais…

\- Comme si ta famille et toi pouviez sincèrement vous excuser de quoique ce soit, vous êtes des arrogants et prét…

Le né-moldu allait prendre le bras de son nouvel ami qui était aux bords des larmes pour lui suggérer une fuite stratégique lorsqu'un bruit retentit, comme un bâton frappé contre le sol assez violemment. Et pour cause, c'était exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Les livres lévitèrent et se rangèrent en pile pour aller se fourrer dans les bras de l'homme. Les autres personnes dans la librairie s'écartèrent légèrement, laissant passer une femme. Christian déglutit. S'il avait trouvé Aingeal impressionnante, il était en train d'envisager de revoir sa définition du mot « impressionnant ». La femme était grande et marchait à l'aide d'un bâton de bois fuselé et sculpté en de précis entrelacs nordiques. Il pouvait distinguer plusieurs animaux, un aigle, un dragon, un serpent… Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation en comprenant que tout cela représentait l'Yggdrasil nordique. La chevelure de la femme était tressée et rabattue sur son épaule, des fils de cuirs se mêlaient aux mèches dorées. Ses yeux acier dévisageaient durement l'adulte, son visage était froid, impassible. Une cape noire aux broderies vertes, presque immobiles, couvrait son dos, retenue autour de son cou par des attachées ciselées argentées. Le reste de sa tenue était une tunique noire ceinturée autour de sa taille par des lanières en cuir, un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir.

\- La petite Kirkland ne vous a rien fait, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Si vous n'avez pas assez d'équilibre pour rester sur vos pieds lorsqu'un enfant vous bouscule, je vous suggère d'aller consulter un médecin, même ma grand-mère supporterait un choc aussi minime. Déguerpissez.

L'homme sembla tenté de répondre, jetant un œil sur Stefan. Mais il regarda à nouveau la femme et obéit, déguerpissant sans demander son reste. Les conversations autour reprirent, voyant que l'altercation était passée, et la grande blonde soupira. Elle pencha la tête vers eux et leur sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour Nolwenn. Bonjour jeune homme. Tu n'es pas un des fils d'Aingeal, je me trompe ?

Christian secoua la tête et se présenta alors que le roux marmonnait qu'il était Stefan et pas Nolwenn.

\- Je me disais bien qu'elle n'avait pas de petit brun. Enchantée, Christian, je suis Astrid Marie. Et désolé, Stefan, je te confonds toujours avec ta sœur.

\- On ne se ressemble même pas !

\- Vous vous ressemblez tous chez les Kirkland.

\- Pas à ce point ! Mais…Merci pour l'aide…

\- De rien. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi juste parce que tu es un sang-pur, c'est stupide. Ces conflits stériles et idiots devraient cesser.

\- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à Stefan parce qu'il est sang-pur… ? Et comment il savait ? Vous le connaissez ?

Aingeal lui avait assuré que sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu ne changeait rien dans les faits, mais il devinait aisément que dans les mentalités, ce ne devait pas être la même histoire. Astrid observa le brun avant de gentiment poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Dis-moi, es-tu un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu ?

\- Euh…Un né-moldu.

\- Je vois, il est normal que notre monde te soit étranger alors. Vois-tu… Il y a peu de familles de sang-pur, enfin, de familles uniquement sorcières, je doute que notre sang soit plus pur que le tien ou celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Ces familles sont donc connues de tous et se connaissent entre elles. Dans le coin, et que tu pourras croiser à l'école, il y a évidemment les Kirkland, comme Stefan, ma famille les Marie, il y a aussi les Beilschmidt, entre autres. Mais certaines familles de sang-purs pensent que nous sommes meilleurs que les autres et que la magie devrait nous être exclusive. C'est idiot, on est d'accord. Ces familles nous ont taillé une bien mauvaise réputation et certains mettent toutes les familles de sang-purs dans le même sac à cause de cela. Et bien sûr, comme tu l'as vu, ils préfèrent exprimer leur mépris à des enfants plutôt qu'à quelqu'un de leur taille… Ce genre de comportements ne sont pas normaux, qu'il vienne d'un sang-pur à quelqu'un d'autre, ou de ce quelqu'un d'autre à un sang-pur. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire si jamais tu devais être embêté ou si Stefan l'était, d'accord ?

\- Ou…Oui.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à l'école la cohabitation entre tous se passe très bien. Vous veniez chercher vos livres ? Venez.

Ils acquiescèrent et la suivirent jusqu'au comptoir. Christian avait l'impression que la tête lui tournait avec toutes les informations qu'il devait retenir. Le conflit entre sang-purs et autres sorciers ne l'étonnait pas, avec une notion pareille que celle de « sang-pur », il était obligé que certaines familles se croient au-dessus du lot et que d'autres se sentent diminuées. Au moins, Stefan et sa famille n'étaient pas comme ça, ils semblaient s'en ficher complètement. Astrid aussi, alors il supposait que sa famille s'en fichait aussi. C'était l'essentiel, si les sorciers qu'il connaissait s'en fichaient. Francis devait n'en avoir rien à faire, étant un sang-mêlé.

La blonde les abandonna quelques instants en râlant qu'elle avait « encore » perdu ses enfants, tirant une moue au petit roux.

\- Honnêtement, s'ils pouvaient rester perdus à jamais…

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Ouais. Des jumeaux. Nathalie, ça va, faut juste pas prendre le risque de l'énerver, tu la laisses tranquille, ça va. Mais Léan est une insupportable peste et détient probablement le titre de plus grand abruti de cette planète et…

\- Si tu parles de toi, le nain, tu peux d'ors et déjà retirer « grand » de ta phrase.

Christian voulait bien parier mille euros, ou plutôt mille gallions puisque c'était la monnaie du monde magique, que les deux enfants les ayant rejoints étaient les enfants d'Astrid. Elle arriva peu de temps après en louant la capacité de Stefan à attirer Léan peu importe où il était. Le pauvre né-moldu fut le témoin d'une longue bataille de regards entre son ami et l'autre où ils se murmurèrent diverses menaces entre leurs dents. Le garçon avait de longs cheveux blonds détachés mais avait fait une tresse sur le côté. Ses yeux gris devaient être doux en d'autres occasions, mais là, il avait visiblement quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas en face de lui. La jeune fille, par contre, était une copie miniature de sa mère. Longue tresse parsemée de fils de cuir, yeux d'acier, impitoyables, visage impassible. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une robe de sorcier noire sans broderies, comme le roux. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre les trois.

\- Christian, on t'a trouvé une…Oh. Bonjour, Astrid.

Aingeal, Francis, Allistor et Hamilcar venaient de revenir les chercher. Le blond avait entre les mains un vêtement noir que Christian supposa être une robe de sorcier comme les trois autres. Lui qui avait espéré ne pas porter ce truc hideux, tant pis. Avec les broderies, c'était plutôt joli, mais uni, c'était vraiment laid.

\- Bonjour Aingeal. Allistor, Francis, j'espère que vous allez bien. Et vous devez être le père de Christian, enchantée, je suis Astrid Marie, une de ses professeures.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent un instant et le brun comprit d'où venait l'animosité entre les deux blonds et le roux. Mais finalement, Astrid convia Aingeal à un entretien privé quelques instants, s'écartant du groupe. Christian fut bien forcé d'enfiler sa robe noire, bien trop grande pour lui. Il allait le faire remarquer lorsqu'elle rétrécit sous ses yeux écarquillés, s'ajustant à sa taille.

D'accord. Pas de panique, c'était magique.

Ils purent enfin récupérer leurs livres et Stefan ne parla pas de leur altercation avec l'homme. Astrid était très probablement en train de le faire en ce moment même, au vu de l'air sérieux qu'elle avait en entraînant la mère des Kirkland à l'écart.

* * *

Stefan est quand même assez lucide pour se douter qu'Allistor lui raconte beaucoup de conneries au sujet du monde des moldus, genre avec les lettres qui se déplacent toutes seules avec leurs petites pattes. Moi j'dis, ça s'applaudit.

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Les aventures du paumé de la vie, chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Un Kirkland ! Rassure-moi, mon garçon, tu es le dernier ? A moins que ce jeune homme n'en soit un aussi ?

Christian remercia le ciel d'être brun. S'il avait été roux, les gens auraient probablement juste supposé qu'il était un des frères Kirkland et ne se seraient pas posé plus de questions.

\- Non, mais j'ai encore une petite sœur derrière. Mais après, promis, c'est fini ! Quoique… Attendez-vous à ce que la troisième génération de Kirkland arrive sous peu, vu l'âge de mes aînés.

La jeune femme soupira. Ils étaient entrés dans un magasin de baguettes magiques. Aingeal leur avait confié que c'était là qu'elle avait acheté sa première baguette, de même que ses propres frères et sœurs, lorsqu'elle était enfant et habitait encore dans le coin. Il supposait que la boutique avait changé de propriétaire entre deux, la vendeuse étant une très belle jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle flottait dans une légère robe blanche et sa boutique embaumait l'aubépine, dont plusieurs bouquets étaient disposés ça et là. Elle leur sourit et se retourna vers une étagère remplie de boîtes rectangulaires, contenant très probablement des baguettes.

\- Trouver une baguette qui sied à vos caractère si brûlants, en plus de votre manie de pratiquer la magie sans, est toujours si compliqué… Je me rappelle, Aingeal, que vous m'aviez donné bien du fil à retordre. Et vous aviez détruit mon bureau.

Christian s'étrangla. Aingeal devait avoir la cinquantaine d'après ses calculs. Elle ne semblait pas si vieille mais Stefan lui avait dit que le plus vieux de sa fratrie avait trente-quatre ans, même en l'ayant eu à seize ans, elle aurait cinquante ans. La vendeuse ne pouvait pas être plus vieille que ça… Elle le remarqua et gloussa.

\- Je suis une fée, mon garçon, mon âge ne convient que très peu à mon apparence. Tu verras, le monde de la magie a beaucoup de secrets. Mais je sens que tu es un garçon intelligent, Christian, tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Tiens, Stefan, essaye celle-ci.

Le petit brun décida de mettre le fait qu'elle connaisse son prénom et qu'elle « sente » qu'il était intelligent sur le compte de sa nature de fée. Il allait vite falloir qu'il prenne cette habitude de se dire « Ne cherche pas, c'est magique », il le sentait. Il grimaça lorsque son ami fit exploser plusieurs objets dans la pièce en essayant des baguettes avant que, finalement, la fée ne semble considérer que la dernière ne lui convienne.

\- Bois de cornouiller et ventricule de dragons, ça ne m'étonne pas mon garçon. Un bois malicieux, je peux déjà te dire que tu vas te retrouver dans de sacrées situations ! Un frêne aurait pu convenir, je sais à quel point tu es tête de mule… Mais attention avec le ventricule, c'est un cœur puissant mais générateur d'accidents. Avec toi au bout de la baguette, ça va exploser ! A toi mon enfant, laisse-moi t'observer un petit peu !

Le brun déglutit et s'avança, laissant la vendeuse le détailler comme si elle regardait au fond de son âme.

\- Le bois et…Le truc qu'il y a dans la baguette ont vraiment une importance… ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, elle sait qu'il lui conviendra. Celle de Stefan savait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec lui mais aussi qu'elle pouvait lui donner un peu de fil à retordre, entêté qu'il est. Pour toi, hmm…

Elle s'écarta et se mit à inspecter ses étagères en marmonnant. « Le frêne pour l'entêté…Non…Le sycomore aventureux… ? Insuffisant… Le pin ? ». Elle s'arrêta et retira une des boîtes, la présentant au garçon qui la prit avec précaution. Imitant son ami, il fit un petit geste avec elle. Envoyant le dernier vase encore en un seul morceau s'écraser au sol. Il grimaça et la remit dans la boîte.

\- Je pensais qu'un crin de licorne serait bien, c'est facilement maîtrisable… Mais visiblement…Peut-être…Hmm…Celle-ci ?

Il prit la nouvelle baguette qu'elle lui tendait. Toujours en pin, vu l'inscription sur la boîte, elle était foncée, droite et finement fuselée. Il n'aurait pu expliquer ce qui se passa en lui lorsque ses doigts la touchèrent. Il faillit la lâcher par peur mais la garda bien en main, s'attirant un regard intéressé de la fée.

\- Très intéressant, Christian. Le pin est le bois des sorciers libres d'esprit, curieux et très inventifs. Mais ce qu'il y a dedans mon enfant, c'est une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Très puissante, oh oui, mais très sélective quant au sorcier qui la manie… Tiens-la bien et elle ne te fera jamais défaut, si tu lui prouves que tu es digne de son intérêt, crois-moi qu'aucun autre sorcier ne pourra lancer le moindre sort avec.

\- Parce que…On peut lancer un sort avec la baguette d'un autre ?

\- Ca dépend de la baguette. Certaines sont très fidèles et n'obéissent pas à d'autres, mais certaines comme la tienne sont exigeantes, et si tu la déçois, elle n'aura aucun égard pour toi si un autre devait poser ses doigts dessus.

\- Charmant.

Ils saluèrent la fée et sortirent de son magasin, leurs baguettes sagement rangées dans leurs robes. Ils évitèrent d'ailleurs un second conflit puisque les deux jeunes Marie rentrèrent dans le magasin très peu de temps après, faisant marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible à Stefan. Allistor pinça la joue de son bougon de frère et plaça sa main sur l'épaule du petit brun.

\- Très bien les enfants, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire. Les animaux, s'ils ne sont pas dangereux ou trop gros évidemment, sont autorisés à l'école, Christian, c'est très réconfortant lorsqu'on n'est pas habitué à être loin de sa famille. Et je sais quel est l'endroit parfait pour se trouver un compagnon. (il sourit à Hamilcar) Si le puits vous a fait peur, je crains que vous ne soyez pas au bout de vos émotions.

\- J'ai failli me faire agresser par un chaudron dans un magasin, je crois que plus rien ne me surprendra maintenant.

Christian ne voulait même pas savoir comment son père avait trouvé le moyen de se faire agresser par un chaudron, franchement. Ils descendirent un peu la rue avant d'entrer dans une salle qui n'était pas un magasin. C'était juste une grande salle vide. Avec une dizaine de cheminées de chaque côté.

\- …Si vous me dîtes qu'on va devoir voyager dans une cheminée, je veux bien retourner affronter le chaudron.

\- Ne prenez pas ce risque, M. Luciani, le réseau des cheminées est bien plus inoffensif que ce chaudron.

Aingeal les mena avec autorité jusque devant une des cheminées. Soudain, une autre s'emplit de grandes flammes vertes et un sorcier apparut dans l'âtre. Il s'épousseta rapidement et sortit de là comme si de rien n'était. Christian déglutit. Pourquoi ces gens n'utilisaient pas le train, comme tout le monde ? La rousse se plaça dans la cheminée, suffisamment grande pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se baisser, et prit une poignée de poudre dans un pot accroché sur le côté.

\- Vous devez vous tenir droit et détendu, les bras le long du corps. Vous prenez une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, vous la jetez au sol et vous énoncez clairement le nom de votre destination. La nôtre est « Réserve animalière Kirkland, Cadair Idris ». M. Luciani, nul besoin de vous accrocher à un sorcier cette fois-ci, vous pouvez emprunter le réseau des cheminées sans problèmes. Stefan, tu passes après moi. Puis ce sera vous, monsieur. Puis Christian. Allistor et Francis, vous fermerez la marche. Est-ce clair ? Parfait ! (elle prit une grande inspiration et jeta sa poudre) Réserve animalière Kirkland, Cadair Idris !

Elle disparut dans de grandes flammes vertes. Pas plus angoissé que ça d'avoir vu sa mère se faire emporter par du feu, Stefan l'imita. Hamilcar déglutit et supposa qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vu, une cheminée comme moyen de transport n'était pas plus fou que le reste.

Ils réapparurent dans une salle semblable à celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Les murs, cependant, au lieu d'être nus étaient peints de nombreuses scènes montrant des créatures légendaires dans la nature. Christian se demanda si elles étaient vraiment si légendaires que ça, Allistor avait bien dit qu'il leur montrerait des dragons.

\- Accroche-toi, Christian, c'est toujours très spectaculaire.

Aingeal acquiesça à la remarque de son fils. Christian remarqua que Stefan semblait assez excité. Quelque chose que des sorciers trouvaient « spectaculaire » devait vraiment être impressionnante. Quoique, ils étaient bien impressionnés par des machines à laver alors…

Ils sortirent de la salle des cheminées et entrèrent dans une vaste salle éclairée par une immense baie vitrée. Evidemment, ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers la source de lumière. Les yeux bleus du jeune Luciani s'écarquillèrent vivement devant la scène. Le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient se trouvait au sommet le plus haut de Cadair Idris, à 892 mètres d'altitude. Par les gigantesques vitres, ils pouvaient voir la baie qui se trouvait au fond de cette montagne en forme de cuvette. Mais le paysage n'était rien en comparaison du reste. Dans le ciel, à hauteur de ses yeux ébahis, volaient en toute liberté dragons et oiseaux géants aux plumes colorées. Aingeal les fit se rapprocher de la fenêtre, leur indiquant qu'il fallait attendre qu'on les autorise à aller plus loin. Il put ainsi distinguer, sur les prairies bordant la baie, une faune toute aussi insolite que celle qui peuplait les airs. Licornes et loups gigantesques courraient côte à côte. Sur les flancs de la montagne se déplaçaient paisiblement des capricornes tandis que l'eau de la baie était troublée par les mouvements de serpents géants et autres animaux marins peuplant ses profondeurs. Christian pensait avoir vu le plus spectaculaire lorsqu'un magnifique cheval noir sortit de l'eau pour s'hisser sur un îlot au centre de la baie et se transformer en une magnifique jeune femme, s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil.

\- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, ricana Stefan à côté de lui.

Il le foudroya du regard mais ferma sa bouche.

\- J'ai mes raisons d'être impressionné, je crois…

\- C'est un très joli paysage, en effet.

Le petit brun tourna des yeux écarquillés vers son père.

\- Ah parce que c'est le paysage qui t'impressionne ?

\- Il y a autre chose à voir ?

\- Les moldus ne voient pas les créatures magiques.

\- …Donc tu ne vois pas le…Le…Le…

\- Je crois que c'est mieux si je ne « le » vois pas, quoi que ce soit. Enfin, je vois des chevaux, des chèvres, des oiseaux, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que ce n'est pas ça que vous voyez.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? clama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme aux cheveux roux si foncés qu'ils tiraient vers le brun. Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient de fierté alors qu'il enlevait d'épais gants en écaille au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers eux. Il réajusta sa courte queue de cheval et leur sourit. Ses vêtements étaient particulier, il portait une tunique qui semblait faite d'écailles comme ses gants, le reste était en cuir. Au vu des traces de brûlure dessus, ce devait être un cuir très résistant. Probablement pas d'un animal « normal », déduisit Christian. Le tout tenait en place au moyen de sangles en cuir aux boucles d'argent reliant les différentes pièces de son costume aux épaules, aux avant-bras, à la taille et aux mollets. Ses bottes ne faisaient aucun bruit alors qu'il marchait d'un pas énergique. Il serra Aingeal dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Allistor. Stefan lui sauta dessus, se retrouvant très vite hissé sur ses épaules, et il adressa une amicale poignée de main à Francis.

\- Tu supportes toujours Allistor ?

\- Toujours.

\- Il faudrait que tu me donnes ton secret, ça fait 26 ans que je cherche comment faire pour être en sa compagnie plus de dix minutes sans avoir envie de l'étrangler.

\- Quel comportement digne d'un grand frère aimant ! le railla son cadet.

L'homme lui adressa un mot dans une langue inconnue avant de tendre la main à Hamilcar.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans la Réserve animalière de Cadair Idris. Je m'appelle Dylan Kirkland et je gère cet endroit.

\- Enchanté… Hamilcar Luciani. Et voici mon fils, Christian.

\- Enchanté, Christian. Excité pour la rentrée ?

\- Euh… Je suis encore en train d'essayer de savoir si je suis excité ou terrifié.

\- Et le papa ?

\- Moi j'ai décidé, je suis terrifié.

* * *

A la base je devais vous poster un chapitre de Génie du mal.

Mais en fait j'arrivais pas à tourner une phrase. Donc ça m'a saoulé XD

Sinon, je vous informe que le dernier chapitre de Génie du mal est écrit. Pas encore ce qu'il y a entre deux, mais le dernier, la fin des fins, est écrite haha :D

Sinon, Cadair Idris est effectivement une montagne du Pays de Galles en forme de cuvette, très jolie au demeurant. J'vous dis pas à quel point je me suis emmerdée à chercher une montagne qui me convienne pour l'installer, cette foutue réserve animalière.

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- C'est un ancêtre de notre famille qui a fondé cette réserve, elle est subventionnée par le Ministère de la Magie mais la direction a tendance à retomber entre les mains de notre famille… Nous avons une aile réservée aux animaux autorisés dans les écoles. Certaines écoles en acceptent plus que d'autres... Durmstrang par exemple accepte les animaux plus agressifs. Ça va avec les valeurs de leur établissement. La Skol an hud est assez souple mais ils tiennent à éviter les accidents. Mais nous sommes ravis de savoir nos animaux avec de jeunes sorciers, ils seront plus heureux qu'ici. C'est un petit peu comme un refuge, cet endroit, on cherche à les faire adopter.

Hamilcar semblait ravi de pouvoir avoir une conversation rationnelle avec quelqu'un, si on omettait la partie "animaux légendaires", discutant du fonctionnement de la réserve tandis que les deux enfants s'extasiaient. Une fois dans ladite aile, ils furent libres de déambuler dans le couloir donnant vue sur de nombreuses baies vitrées derrière lesquelles se trouvaient de vastes pièces aménagées pour accueillir des animaux.

Christian s'arrêta devant une volière, observant les volatiles à travers la vitre. L'un d'eux se posa et se mit à le fixer en retour. De la taille d'un perroquet, il était d'un blanc immaculé et de longues plumes blanches lui faisaient comme une queue derrière lui. Il pencha la tête et roucoula. Le petit brun sourit et imita un roucoulement pour lui répondre. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et Dylan se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est un bel oiseau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il me fixe...

\- C'est normal, c'est un Caladrius. Ce bel oiseau a de nombreuses vertus. Sa fiente guérit la cécité. Et il peut ôter les maladies si elles ne sont pas trop graves. En revanche... S'il détourne son regard de quelqu'un, c'est que le destin de cette personne est de mourir sous peu.

\- Oh. Donc je suis hors de danger pour le moment ?

\- C'est ça. Mais le destin est fluctuant, petit Christian.

\- Sûrement...

L'oiseau lui adressa un nouveau roucoulement, lui tirant un sourire.

\- Tu le voudrais ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ne bouge pas.

Le frère aîné de Stefan ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la volière, accueillit par un concert de roucoulements et de cris. Il accueillit l'oiseau blanc sur son bras ganté et lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de le faire sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas plus compliqué de s'en occuper qu'un oiseau normal. Je vais te donner un petit livret avec des conseils dedans. Et une cage pour le transport. Et si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésites pas à demander à Allistor, il s'y connaît.

Christian hocha la tête, prenant sur son bras le caladrius. L'oiseau battit nerveusement des ailes, son nouveau perchoir n'étant pas très stable, et alla plutôt sur son épaule. Stefan s'approcha de lui en le comparant à un pirate, une sorte de furet blanc dans les bras. Le petit brun pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit le bras pour toucher le rongeur mais il changea soudainement de couleur, devenant aussi noir que la robe de sorcier du roux.

\- On a récupéré des animaux qu'un sorcier utilisait pour faire des expériences. Cette hermine était parfaitement normale... avant. Maintenant elle tient un peu du caméléon. Vous êtes fin prêts pour votre rentrée !

* * *

\- Vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Luciani, mes frères er soeurs m'ont bien expliqué comment ça se passe ! Je veille sur Christian !

Le petit roux n'eut pas le temps de parler plus, emporté par sa fratrie pour des embrassades. Sa mère, Allistor et Arthur n'étaient pas là, la rentrée des professeurs se faisant avant. Christian fut aussi longuement câliné par ses deux frères et son père.

Ils étaient dans la gare de Rennes, vêtus normalement, leurs valises bouclées. Ils devaient prendre un train jusqu'à la baie de Douarnenez où ils se rendraient en bateau jusqu'à l'école. Leurs affaires sur des chariots à bagages, ils devaient prendre un ascenseur qui les mènerait à la plateforme de leur train. Ils se pressèrent dans la petite cabine et regardèrent les portes se refermer avec angoisse. L'habitacle s'ébranla mais ne monta ni ne descendit, partant sur la droite. Ils furent bientôt sur un quai identique au précédent mais couvert d'enfants et d'adolescents. Certains portaient déjà leurs robes de sorcier, vierges pour les plus jeunes, les autres ayant déjà leurs broderies. Il se demandait d'ailleurs dans quelle famille il atterrirait... La même que Stefan serait génial mais il en doutait, leurs caractères divergeaient beaucoup. Ils s'installèrent bien sagement dans le train, face à face, leurs bagages rangés dans des compartiments au-dessus de leur tête et leurs animaux sur la table entre eux. Le wagon se remplit bien vite et un brouhaha de conversations s'éleva.

\- Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Ils relevèrent les yeux vers une petite blonde avec deux longues tresses et des yeux bruns. Ils acquiescèrent et elle sourit, allant s'asseoir à côté de Stefan. Elle installa ses affaires et posa une cage sur la table contenant une petite cigogne.

\- Je m'appelle Elizabeth Schmitt, je viens d'Alsace !

\- Stefan Kirkland, de... Ben, d'ici.

\- Christian Luciani, de Corse.

\- Vous êtes des premières années aussi ?

\- Oui, tous les deux.

\- J'ai hâte de connaître ma maison ! Vous pensez aller où ?

Christian réfléchit un peu à la question. Il tâcha de se rappeler ce qu'Aingeal lui avait expliqué sur les quatre familles de la Skol an hud. Les deux autres semblaient plus informés puisqu'ils se mirent rapidement à comparer les valeurs des différentes familles et les sorciers célèbres issus de chacune. Le brun les écouta silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent, leur attention attirée par quelqu'un qui leur demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Ils acceptèrent, ravis d'avoir un quatrième compagnon, et le nouveau venu s'approcha, permettant au né-moldu de le détailler. Il avait leur âge et des cheveux blancs qui couvraient presque ses yeux mauves. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier, vierge de toute broderie, et une écharpe jaune qui couvrait son menton malgré qu'il ne fasse pas spécialement froid. Il allait poser ses bagages lorsque son regard se posa sur Christian. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'immobilisa, tremblant légèrement.

\- Ca ne va pas… ?

\- Je… En fait, je ne vais pas m'asseoir avec vous… C'était gentil mais j'ai changé d'avis…

Elizabeth posa sa main sur son bras, inquisitrice, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le petit brun n'osait rien dire, ayant la très nette impression qu'il était le problème sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ne le connaissait même pas, ce garçon !

\- Je… Je…

L'albinos aux yeux mauves cherchait visiblement quelque chose à répondre. Il parvint enfin à détacher ses yeux du né-moldu et remarqua Stefan qui l'observait avec curiosité. Il sembla avoir l'illumination puisqu'il se reprit, dégageant son bras du contact avec la petite blonde.

\- Je déteste les sangs-purs, voilà.

Il s'éclipsa dans un autre wagon sans leur laisser le temps de réagir à sa déclaration. Le petit roux se renfrogna et s'affala sur la table, passant ses doigts à travers du grillage de la cage de son hermine qui vint s'y frotter. Christian observa quelques instants ses yeux verts où il lisait aisément sa peine et se leva, leur indiquant qu'il allait choper ce type et le forcer à s'excuser. Il traversa l'autre wagon mais ne le vit nulle part. En revanche, il remarqua Léan et Nathalie, les deux petits Marie. Il s'approcha d'eux et le garçon haussa un sourcil, le reconnaissant sûrement.

\- Salut… Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon aux cheveux blancs ? Il a insulté Stefan.

\- Le monstre roux ne peut pas se défendre seul ?

\- Bah… Je crois pas qu'il voulait le poursuivre, enfin, il lui a juste dit qu'il détestait les sangs-purs alors j'voulais qu'il s'excuse. Ca se fait pas, je trouve.

\- … Il a filé dans l'autre wagon, il avait l'air pressé.

Il le remercia, soulagé que l'autre ne se soit pas rendu invisible ou un autre truc bizarre de sorcier dans ce genre-là (pouvaient-ils se rendre invisibles ? Il allait devoir demander à Stefan, ce serait trop cool). Dans le second wagon, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à repérer la touffe de cheveux blancs qui dépassait d'une banquette. Il était assis seul, parfait. Bien déterminé à le traîner jusqu'à son ami pour le forcer à s'excuser, Christian s'approcha et claqua ses mains sur la table en face de la banquette pour attirer son attention. L'albinos aux yeux mauves sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

\- Tu vas faire tes excuses à Stefan !

\- …De quoi ? De qui ?

\- Le roux a qui tu as dit que tu détestais les sangs-purs, tu vas lui faire des excuses.

Il voulut tendre la main pour attraper l'autre par la robe mais l'albinos se recula brusquement pour éviter tout contact.

\- Ne me touche pas ! J'irais si tu y tiens tant, mais tu ne me touches pas ! J'ai rien contre les sangs-purs de toute façon…

\- Bah les insulte pas, banane !

Il s'écarta un peu pour que l'albinos aux yeux mauves puisse s'extraire de la banquette et le suivit de près jusqu'au wagon où il se trouvait. L'enfant eut l'air gêné une fois devant Stefan qui faisait la moue.

\- Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit… En vrai j'ai rien contre les sangs-purs, tu sais, c'est juste que… Enfin… C'est pas toi le problème. Mais c'est compliqué…

\- …Hein ? C'est quoi alors le problème ?

\- …Si je vous le dis vous me laissez tranquille. Plus de question. Et toi (il pointa Christian) tu ne me touches pas.

Les trois nouveaux amis se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est lui, le problème.

Il pointa à nouveau Christian du doigt.

\- Hein ?! Mais…

\- Vous avez dit que vous me laissez tranquille.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ne m'approchez plus.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester et fila retourner dans son wagon. Christian fut tenté de le suivre mais devina qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

\- Il est bizarre, tu devrais pas y faire attention…

\- Mais je le connais pas, moi !

\- P'tèt que c'est parce que t'as la peau un peu foncée… spécula Stefan.

\- Hmm… Bah… Laissons tomber.

Il haussa les épaules, toutefois légèrement préoccupé. Peut-être était-ce juste un truc de sorcier de détester les inconnus dès le premier regard. Ils décidèrent de changer de sujet et voulurent en apprendre plus sur leur nouvelle amie. Elizabeth était une sang-mêlée affiliée à la famille Beilschmidt. Christian ne put s'empêcher de demander comment la famille avait pris le fait que sa mère épouse un moldu et fut rassuré d'apprendre qu'ils avaient tous très bien réagi. Astrid lui avait dit que cette famille se trouvait à l'école, après tout, et Aingeal lui avait révélé que l'un était vice-directeur et l'autre professeur.

Malgré son sang moldu, elle avait plus été élevée dans les traditions sorcières, les moldus ayant vite tendance à abandonner leur mode de vie pour adopter celui de leurs conjoints sorciers. Elle était cependant bien moins ignorante du monde des moldus que Stefan, qui avait même demandé si c'était vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ vrai que la Poste savait où tout le monde habitait pour leur envoyer les lettres tellement ça lui semblait invraisemblable.

Christian se promit de l'inviter chez lui un de ces quatre juste pour le plaisir de le voir halluciner devant des objets du quotidien.

Le train approchant de leur destination, ils enfilèrent leurs robes noires et le né-moldu commença à véritablement angoisser.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur wagon, enfin arrivés à la gare de Douarnenez, le vent et l'air marin le frappèrent de plein fouet. Son cœur s'emballa en songeant que sa nouvelle vie en tant que sorcier commençait vraiment ici.

Ils furent séparés en deux groupes, l'un composé uniquement des premières années et l'autre de tous les autres élèves. Leurs professeurs les avaient accueillis à la gare et les accompagnèrent jusqu'à un quai désert. Ils purent observer le départ d'un immense voilier trois-mâts qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre époque emportant les autres élèves. Logique puisque les sorciers n'utilisaient pas la technologie, songea Christian. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le bateau était en train de…S'enfoncer dans l'eau.

\- Mais…Mais ils coulent…

\- Meuh nan, t'inquiètes ! le rassura Stefan.

Il roula des yeux. « T'inquiètes ! », il en avait des bonnes, le roux ! Il n'était pas le seul des enfants à commencer à paniquer légèrement. L'une des professeurs se tourna vers eux, une femme blonde assez âgée. Il reconnut en elle les traits de Francis et supposa qu'elle était sa mère, la professeure de potions.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, vos camarades vont bien. C'est ainsi que vous accèderez à l'école durant vos prochaines années. Mais évidemment, pour la première année, nous avons choisi un mode de transport qui vous angoisserait moins…

* * *

Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné, le fameux "ennemi" du résumé est notre albinos aux yeux mauves national, Quentin !

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plutôt qu'un gros voilier, les premières années avaient embarqués sur de longues barques dont les rames s'actionnaient seules. Ils étaient environ une dizaine par barque en plus d'un professeur. Evidemment, il avait été dans la même que ses deux amis. Il avait machinalement cherché l'albinos bizarre du train des yeux et l'avait vu aller sur une autre après s'être assuré que lui était déjà installé. Franchement, il avait vraiment envie de le choper et de lui demander sincèrement c'était quoi son problème. Il pouvait supporter qu'on le déteste mais pas qu'on le déteste sans raison, c'était agaçant !

Stefan était occupé à s'engueuler de loin avec Léan, sur une autre barque. Christian osa donc se pencher vers Elizabeth pour lui parler et lui poser une question qu'il n'avait pas osé poser dans le train à cause de la présence du roux.

\- Dis… L'albinos du train… Tu crois qu'il y a une possibilité qu'il soit un sang-pur et me déteste parce que je suis un né-moldu ?

\- Hein ? Non, c'est quasiment impossible… Déjà je doute fortement que ce soit un sang-pur. Il n'est pas un Beilschmidt et j'ai déjà vu la maman des Marie et celle des Kirkland, il ne leur ressemble pas du tout… Et puis Stefan le connaîtrait. Et surtout, je ne vois pas comment il aurait su que tu es un né-moldu. On sait qui est sang-pur parce que leurs familles sont souvent célèbres, elles sont tellement anciennes qu'elles sont ancrées dans l'Histoire de la magie, en cours on verra sûrement apparaître les noms Kirkland, Beilschmidt ou Marie, ou d'autres, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un est un sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu juste en le regardant sans savoir qui il est. Non mais… Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que c'était très bizarre… Tu sais, peut-être qu'il détestait juste vraiment les sangs-purs et qu'il a préféré inventer n'importe quoi de peur que tu le tapes ?

\- Hm… Il est quand même plus grand que moi, je suis sûr que je me ferais plus mal à moi qu'à lui… Mais…

Il eut une moue songeuse et son regard tomba sur son oiseau blanc. Il l'avait appelé Chjarata. Stefan avait trouvé ça super classe, Elizabeth adorable. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le cœur de leur avouer que ça voulait dire « Blanc d'œuf » en corse et qu'il était juste très nul pour donner des noms aux animaux.

\- …Et… Est-ce que les sorciers… Peuvent voir l'avenir ? demanda-t-il au hasard.

\- De très rares sorciers, oui. Gwenc'hlañ, le fondateur de l'école, pouvait. Il existe des écoles où tu peux apprendre la divination mais franchement… C'est un peu du pipeau, être prophète est un don, si tu ne l'as pas, tu ne l'as pas… Tu penses qu'il aurait pu avoir une vision à ton sujet et vouloir t'éviter pour ça ?

\- Bah… P'tèt… J'sais pas, p'tèt que dans cinq ans je vais lui piquer sa copine ou un truc comme ça et il l'a vu alors il me déteste d'avance ? Mais bon… De là à pas vouloir que je le touche comme si j'avais la gale…

\- Qui sait… Mais je n'espère pas. Souvent lorsque les prophètes ont des visions, ce sont des choses graves… Si l'un de nous est dans la même famille que lui, on pourrait le surveiller pour essayer de trouver la réponse à ce mystère !

\- Ca me va !

Soudain, ils remarquèrent que l'ambiance autour d'eux avait changé. Au lieu des conversations enjouées et curieuses des autres premières années, ils entendirent des murmures inquiets. Les barques s'étaient arrêtées et les professeurs se concertaient du regard, cherchant à comprendre, haussant parfois les épaules.

Christian se fit d'ailleurs remarquer que c'était super morbide, tous ces enfants en robes noires menés dans des barques en bois vers nulle part (en apparence du moins) par des adultes en robes noires aussi.

Un hurlement strident retentit sur une des barques. Ils se tournèrent tous dans cette direction et virent un garçon qui s'était levé et pointait du doigt le bord de sa barque en criant des choses au sujet de l'apocalypse.

Le brun aux yeux bleus écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était un tentacule le truc qui était en train de se hisser sur la barque du garçon hurlant ?

\- Y'en a un ici aussi !

Il pâlit en constatant que ce hurlement-là venait de sa barque. Et qu'un tentacule était effectivement en train de s'agripper au rebord de l'embarcation. Très vite, d'autres apparurent, commençant à faire tanguer leurs petits bateaux.

\- Pas de panique les enfants !

Le professeur de leur barque, un brun aux yeux verts et à la peau basanée, se leva et brandit sa baguette. Il l'agita et cria des sorts… Mais rien ne se passa. Il pâlit sous les regards paniqués des élèves et se tourna vers Allistor, sur une autre barque, qui agitait lui aussi sa baguette sans résultat.

\- La magie ne marche pas !

La panique gagna son apogée lorsqu'un des élèves fut attrapé à la cheville et entraîné dans l'eau malgré les tentatives de ses camarades pour le retenir. Christian se tourna vers Stefan, priant de tout son cœur pour qu'il soit en train de rigoler et lui dise un truc du genre « Pffft mais vous êtes tous des froussards, c'est une mise en scène de l'école, mes frères et sœurs m'ont tout raconté ».

Le roux était en train d'hurler à la mort en pointant du doigt un tentacule qui s'élevait hors de l'eau, prêt à happer l'un d'entre eux. Les trois amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Tous les enfants de leur barque eurent le même réflexe sensé de vouloir se mettre le plus loin possible du tentacule et se pressèrent sur un côté de la barque… La renversant complètement. Ils tombèrent tous dans l'eau dans un bel ensemble de cris et de pleurs, nageant maladroitement pour tenter d'échapper aux tentacules. Stefan descendit en apnée pour aller récupérer Elizabeth qui coulait comme une pierre, très mauvaise nageuse, et Christian fit de même, ouvrant très légèrement les yeux malgré le fait que ça allait piquer et… Eh. Mais ça ne piquait pas du tout. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et les écarquilla.

Des calamars géants. Non, des… Pieuvres géantes… ? Des krakens… ? Des krakens nageaient en toute liberté sous l'eau et essayaient d'attraper les élèves. Certains enfants se trouvaient déjà emprisonnés entre leurs tentacules et, s'ils étaient majoritairement terrifiés… Ils semblaient aussi consternés. Ils ouvraient la bouche et ne semblaient pas retenir leur respiration… Christian décida de tenter le pari d'essayer de respirer. Il n'avala pas d'eau, respirant comme sur la terre ferme. Les élèves attrapés ne semblaient pas non plus être écrasés par les tentacules, comme si les pieuvres les tenaient juste gentiment…

Quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Malgré son précédent constat, il hurla de terreur en se sentant attiré auprès de l'animal. Il déglutit en voyant de beaucoup trop près son immense œil vitreux. Levant les yeux vers la surface de l'eau, il constata que la plupart des barques avaient été renversés. Soudain, son regard attrapa une scène qui confirma définitivement l'hypothèse qu'il était en train de monter.

Allistor et Francis, ainsi que le brun aux yeux verts de leur barque, et un albinos, qui observaient la scène, complètement écroulés de rire.

Il tacha de se détendre, toujours dans l'emprise de la pieuvre géante. Tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène, juste une mise en scène organisée par leurs professeurs, ils n'allaient pas mourir, tout allait bien se passer, il ne devait pas paniquer… Les krakens se déplaçant, il fut mis à hauteur d'une autre élève. Il reconnut la sœur de Léan, Nathalie. Elle était calme et il supposa qu'elle avait compris aussi.

\- Ce sont vraiment des malades d'organiser une mise en scène comme ça ! lui lança-t-il, peu surpris de pouvoir parler sous l'eau même si sa voix était légèrement déformée.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Une mise en scène ?

\- … Bah… Oui.

\- Ah. C'est une plutôt bonne nouvelle, nous n'allons pas être dévorés.

\- … Attends, tu étais si calme même en pensant qu'on allait se faire bouffer ?!

\- Oui.

\- Christiaaaaaan !

La voix de Stefan qui nageait vers lui lui fit détourner le regard. Le roux tirait tant bien que mal Elizabeth qui agitait les pieds n'importe comment pour essayer de nager.

\- Je vais te libérer !

\- Non mais c'est pas grave, Stef, c'est une mise en scène !

\- Hein ?

\- Mais regardes ! On peut respirer, ouvrir les yeux, les pieuvres nous bouffent pas et les profs sont morts de rire !

Le sang-pur tourna un regard scandalisé vers son frère qui lui adressa un salut moqueur de la main. Il gonfla ses joues et brandit son poing dans sa direction.

\- Allistor espèce de sale bouse de dragon ! C'est pour ça que tu as jamais voulu me dire comment les premières années arrivaient à l'école !

* * *

Trempés et grelottants, les premières années patientaient dans le hall de l'école, encore traumatisés de leur précédente expérience. Leurs professeurs les firent sécher gracieusement en invoquant un agréable vent chaud.

Des malades. Les gens de cette école étaient des malades.

\- J'aimerais bien connaître le nom du psychopathe qui a balancé cette idée à la réunion des profs… marmonna-t-il.

Cela dit, force était de reconnaître que, la terreur passée, cela avait été extrêmement impressionnant. Les krakens avaient nagés jusqu'à ce qu'une immense bulle éclairée soit en vue. Christian avait complètement halluciné. Au milieu de l'eau de la baie, des poissons qui s'écartaient en voyant les pieuvres géantes, se trouvait un véritable bout de terre. Dans la bulle, de l'herbe, un lac, une immense serre, un château gigantesque aux nombreux tours, une sorte de terrain de sport… Et sa surprise ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Les krakens les avaient lâchés et les professeurs les avaient accompagnés jusque dans la bulle. Aussitôt, tout le décor marin autour d'eux avait disparu. Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel bleu, le soleil. Ils étaient… Sur une île.

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la magie.

\- Dix aînés et pas un pour me prévenir ! A quoi ça sert la famille, je vous le demande ! pesta Stefan.

Le roux se recoiffait tant bien que mal en râlant, s'attirant un regard moqueur de Léan dont les longs cheveux blonds ne semblaient pas souffrir de leur petit séjour sous l'eau suivi du séchage intensif. Ce gosse aurait sa place dans une pub l'Oréal.

\- Alors le nain roux, tout le monde t'a entendu hurler à la mort, tu n'as pas trop eu peur ?

\- Ca va, j'ai surtout eu peur en entendit une petite fille de sept ans hurler… Mais en fait c'était toi donc je ne me suis pas inquiété longtemps.

\- Moi j'ai eu super trop peur, j'ai cru que la fin du monde était arrivé !

Ils reconnurent tous le garçon qui avait repéré en premier les tentacules et avait hurlé que c'était l'apocalypse qui commençait. Une fois lancé, personne ne put l'arrêter dans son délire.

Le professeur albinos leur avait gentiment expliqué que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène afin de rendre leur première arrivée à l'école « inoubliable ». Christian avait l'intuition, quelque part, que c'était lui qui avait proposé cette idée « inoubliable » lors de la réunion des professeurs. De mèche avec le brun aux yeux verts, Francis et Allistor. Pyshopathe en puissance. Elizabeth lui avoua même que ce type était de sa famille. Gilbert Beilschmidt, professeur en études des objets magiques. Super, ça promettait.

\- Les enfants, maintenant que vous êtes secs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Skol an hud ha sorcerezh, kesesese !

 _Psychopathe_.

Ils furent entraînés dans un long couloir éclairé par la lumière du soleil traversant d'immenses baies vitrées. Des torches étaient accrochées sur le mur, sûrement pour éclair le soir et la nuit.

\- A quoi tu penses, Chris' ? l'interrogea Stefan en le voyant songeur.

\- A tout ce que je vais devoir ne pas raconter à mon père si je ne veux pas finir séquestré pour les vingt prochaines années et qu'il n'aille pas faire un procès à l'école et aux sorciers de manière générale…

\- Ca va, c'était drôle une fois la peur passée ! lâcha Elizabeth.

\- _Hilarant_.

Les sorciers avaient vraiment une drôle de notion de ce qui était drôle ou non. Se faire agresser par des pieuvres géantes était apparemment une bidonnade absolue. C'était bon à savoir. Note à lui-même : refuser lorsqu'un sorcier lui proposera de faire un truc marrant.

Leur professeur finit par s'arrêter devant une immense porte et leur fit un grand sourire, leur demandant s'ils étaient prêts. Prêts ou pas, il poussa les lourds battants et ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

Devant eux s'étendait une immense salle couverte de tapisseries et de tentures accrochées au mur. Dessus se jouaient des scènes mouvantes, comme sur les robes des sorciers assis. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà là, installés sur quatre grandes tables de banquet. Christian supposa que chacune appartenait à une famille. Au-dessus des tables, des scènes flottant dans l'air, comme si elles avaient été projetées. Mais il devina vite qu'il n'y avait aucun projecteur, seulement de la magie. L'une avait une nappe de nuances de bleu et dansaient au-dessus des imageries de sirènes et de bateaux bravant la tempête. Celle à côté, toute de brun, se trouvait en-dessous de centaures galopant et d'immenses montagnes. Il vit Stefan s'extasier sur celle en rouge, flamboyante. Un dragon se mit à voler au ras de la table, sans rien renverser, prouvant qu'il était absolument immatériel, provoquant des murmures impressionnés chez les premières années. La dernière table était de blanc et d'argenté et toute une volière s'agitait au-dessus, allant de la plus minuscule des créatures volantes à de gigantesques oiseaux dominant la scène.

Il déglutit, impressionné, lorsqu'il vit un jeune garçon roux leur faisant des signes depuis la table bleue.

\- C'est un de tes frères ?

Stefan lui retourna un regard outré.

\- Tous les roux ne sont pas mes frères et sœurs, tu sais, c'est peut-être le frère de n'importe quel autre première année !

\- Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, je déconne, c'est William, c'est mon frangin.

 _Emmerdeur_.

Et il rigolait, en plus.

* * *

Bon en fait après toute la suite de la fic c'est Hamilcar qui cherche un avocat-sorcier pour faire un procès à l'école pour avoir traumatisé en masse des gamins innocents.

Ce soir, génie du mal ou District 15 !

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : Bonnelecture !

* * *

Christian n'y avait pas fait attention au début, trop absorbé par les quatre tables de banquet colorées, mais il y avait dans la salle une cinquième table. Orientée perpendiculairement aux autres, montée sur une petite estrade, ce devait être celle des professeurs, surplombant leurs élèves et veillant sur eux.

Un homme s'avança, se mettant à hauteur d'un pupitre posté devant la table. Il tapota le pupitre de sa baguette et se racla la gorge. Il était grand et semblait fort, des bouclettes brunes couvraient son crâne et il avait le teint basané. Vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon noirs, une grande cape d'un rouge éclatant couvrait son dos, retenue sur ses épaules par des attaches dorées. Elizabeth lui murmura à mi-voix qu'il s'agissait de Romulus Vargas, le chef de l'établissement, ce à quoi Stefan rajouta qu'il était un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Il fut vite rejoint par un grand blond aux cheveux longs et l'air austère. Lui aussi vêtu de noir mis à part une longue cape vert forêt attachée sur le devant par une broche ciselée en argent. Son amie blonde s'extasia en lui signalant qu'il s'agissait de Friedrich Beilschmidt. Le directeur et son vice-directeur, donc. Derrière eux se trouvaient quatre autres professeurs, il reconnut aisément Aingeal ainsi que la mère de Francis. Les deux autres étaient le brun aux yeux verts de sa barque… Et un type qui ressemblait beaucoup au vice-directeur. Ah, ces quatre-là étaient sûrement les « penn-tievezh » des quatre maisons… Enfin, encore derrière, tous les autres professeurs qui les observaient avec curiosité.

\- Mes chers élèves, avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre école qui sera, je l'espère, votre seconde maison ! Je suis ravi de retrouver les visages familiers des deuxièmes années jusqu'aux septièmes années… Et évidemment, c'est toujours une joie que de découvrir les nouvelles têtes !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ces paroles de bienvenue. Christian accompagna le mouvement en se faisant remarquer qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Les cours n'avaient même pas commencé qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aurait pu être sur une cour en béton, ou dans un gymnase scolaire, à écouter un discours du même genre. Mais le stress de vouloir à tout prix cacher ses pouvoirs lui aurait sûrement fait provoquer une catastrophe. Là, il n'était pas stressé. Enfin, si, sur un certain nombre de choses, mais pas sur ce point là. Parce qu'au final, même si sa magie lui échappait, ça n'aurait aucune conséquence, les autres sorciers contrôleraient bien vite la situation.

\- Avant de vous ennuyer avec le règlement intérieur et la présentation de vos professeurs, je propose que nous passions au moment le plus intéressant de cette rentrée : La CDDDEDLFR ! Cérémonie De Distribution Des Elèves Dans Leurs Familles Respectives… Ce nom est beaucoup trop long, Friedrich, il est vraiment tant qu'on trouve une autre appellation à ce truc.

\- Les deux dernières propositions étant la AQSVAEM, « la A Quelle Sauce Vous Allez Etre Mangés » et le APCPGISTTPFDTM « le Au Pire C'est Pas Grave Ils Seront Tous Terrifiés Par Friedrich De Toute Manière », je crains que nous devions rester sur CDDDEDLFR.

\- … J'aimais bien les deux autres moi. M'enfin. Chers première années ! Au cours de cette Cérémonie, vous allez être assigné à une des quatre familles de la Skol an Hud. La première est la Tantievezh, présidée par votre professeure de magie sans baguette, Professeure Aingeal Kirkland ! Sa famille n'accueille que les braves et les entêtés, les têtes-brûlées qui ne reculent jamais ! On peut leur attribuer la bonne moitié des bêtises se déroulant dans l'établissement !

La table rouge applaudit vigoureusement. Au-dessus d'eux se matérialisa à nouveau le dragon rugissant et crachant des flammes immatérielles. Il fit le tour de la salle dans un grand bruit de claquements d'ailes, provoquant des exclamations émerveillées, parfois même effrayées, chez les élèves.

\- La seconde est la Dourtievezh sous la direction de votre professeure de Potions, Professeure Nemetona Bonnefoy ! Chez eux ne se trouvent que ceux au cœur tendre et généreux… Mais à la colère facile lorsque vous touchez la corde sensible ! Si un matin vous arriviez trop tard pour le petit déjeuner et verriez le dernier croissant vous filer sous le nez, c'est toujours quelqu'un de la Dourtievezh qui aura pitié de vous !

L'immense saurien volant disparut et le ciel se transforma en un beau lagon bleu. L'eau était calme et sur un rocher une sirène peignait soigneusement ses cheveux en chantant. La scène changea brusquement, se muant en tempête. La sirène disparut en un plongeon et fut vite remplacée par son homologue masculin, un triton se mouvant au gré des vagues furieuses et déchaînées.

\- La troisième, la Karregtievezh, est dirigée par votre professeur de Duel, Professeur Ludwig Beilschmidt ! Méticuleux et stoïques, ses membres sont patients et imperturbables ! Leur dortoir est sûrement l'endroit le plus propre de tout l'établissement tellement ils sont maniaques, notre concierge n'a même pas le droit d'y entrer !

L'eau s'évapora et un bruit assourdissement de claquements de sabots retentit. Tous s'émerveillèrent alors qu'une montagne s'élevait dans les airs. A son pied se mirent à galoper des dizaines de centaures sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

\- La quatrième et dernière est l'Aveltievezh, supervisée par votre professeur en sorcelleries et pratiques magiques étrangères, Professeur Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ! Les penseurs libres d'esprit et ceux épris de la justice se retrouvent au sein de cette famille ! Jeune élève en quête de conseil, c'est à leur porte qu'il faut frapper !

La montagne partie en fumée qui se regroupa peu à peu pour former des nuages. Très vite se mit à voler un immense oiseau aux plumes brunes aux reflets d'or. Il poussa un long cri avant d'aller se percher sur les branches d'un arbre immatériel. L'image du gigantesque rapace posé rappela à Christian les livres sur la mythologie de Malco et il reconnut l'animal. Le Rokh, oiseau mythologique perse provoquant les orages et gardien de l'arbre de la Connaissance…

La voix du vice-directeur le sortit de sa contemplation. L'oiseau s'en alla se percher au-dessus de sa table tandis que réapparaissaient les centaures, la sirène et le triton et le dragon qui firent de même, attendant sagement le début de la cérémonie.

\- Lorsque votre nom sera appelé, vous vous avancerez et monterez sur l'estrade. Le lennermenozioù de l'école vous assignera à votre maison.

\- Il a éternué au milieu de sa phrase ou c'est moi ? chuchota Christian à Stefan.

Le roux haussa un sourcil à son attention.

\- Ca veut dire « lecteur de pensées », c'est un animal, c'est évident non ?

\- …Ah. Ouais, absolument. Super évident. C'était évident, hein Elizabeth ?

\- Pfft, j'en vois tous les jours, moi des lennermenozouzigoù, là, j'en ai un dans mon jardin, penses-tu !

Stefan grogna en comprenant qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Ils purent tous entendre distinctement le directeur réaliser que sa liste n'était pas du tout en ordre alphabétique et son vice-directeur l'engueuler pour son manque de professionnalisme avant que Nemetona ne leur signale que le sort pour projeter leur voix était encore actif et que tous les élèves pouvaient entendre leurs chamailleries.

Le directeur se racla la gorge pour faire passer la gêne et appela le premier de sa liste non-alphabétique.

\- Christian Luciani !

Et merde.

Pourquoi lui, hein ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança pour monter sur l'estrade devant les professeurs. Plusieurs sourires encourageants et rassurants répondirent à son regard craintif et il se détendit. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que les pieuvres géantes.

\- Astrid, tu le tiens ? Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, ça ne fait pas mal, juste un peu peur.

D'accord, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Ca pouvait _toujours_ être pire que des pieuvres géantes avec les sorciers. Astrid se plaça derrière lui et plaça ses mains sur ses poignets pour qu'il les garde collés contre le long de son corps, ne faisant qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Il aurait peut-être dû demander à Stefan à quoi ça ressemblait un lennermenozoubidou ou il ne savait plus quoi.

Le directeur Romulus s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire et… Et… Et une serpillère dans les mains. Une serpillère qui bougeait. On aurait dit… Peut-être une sorte de petit chien mais… Dont on ne voyait pas du tout la tête et avec des poils épais qui formaient des dreadlocks blondes. En tout cas, c'était affreux et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à toucher ce machin.

\- Le Lennermenozioù va lire dans ton esprit afin de décréter s'il ressemble plus à celui d'Aingeal, Nemetona, Ludwig ou Antonio. Ca ne prend pas très longtemps généralement, cela dépend un peu des élèves. Tu es prêt ?

\- Euh, mais comment il va…

Il eut très rapidement sa réponse. Le _truc_ se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et il put constater que s'il ne pouvait voir sa tête, c'était qu'elle se trouvait en-dessous de son corps juste au-dessus de son ventre. Et ce fut le dernier truc qu'il put constater avant que la _chose_ n'ouvre une gueule énorme et ne le gobe à moitié. Christian retient un cri et ferma les yeux, sentant les mâchoires du _machin_ se stopper à sa taille, sans le mordre ni le blesser, et sa salive le recouvrir lentement. Il avait la forte envie de hurler à la mort mais craignait que la bave du _schmilblick_ ne rentre dans sa bouche s'il avait le malheur de l'ouvrir.

Il fut finalement libéré, dégoulinant de salive, et ouvrit légèrement un œil, le visage complètement crispé, histoire de voir où il allait finir. La serpillère à pattes sauta des bras de Romulus pour courir sur l'estrade dans tous les sens. Elle hésita d'abord entre Aingeal et Nemetona, passant à côté d'elles et entre leurs jambes, avant de bifurquer complètement et de se jeter sur Antonio. Le brun rigola et la rattrapa, la laissant lui lécher la joue avant de relever ses yeux verts sur son nouvel élève.

\- Et bien, bienvenu dans l'Aveltievezh, Christian Luciani !

Il dégaina sa baguette et d'un petit mouvement circulaire nettoya le brun aux yeux bleus qui le remercia. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa table qui applaudissait son arrivée, encore un peu secoué de s'être fait gober par une serpillère à pattes.

« Alors fiston, ce premier jour d'école ? » « Oh super papa, on s'est fait attaquer par des pieuvres géantes et on s'est fait gober par une serpillère à pattes, j'ai hâte d'y retourner ! ». Hm, peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire à son père lorsqu'il l'interrogerait sur sa rentrée.

Il fut déçu mais pas surpris lorsque Stefan passa à son tour. La serpillère sauta immédiatement des bras de Romulus pour se précipiter dans ceux d'Aingeal qui semblait ravi de voir son fils suivre ses traces. Elizabeth à son tour subit le même sort. Le lennermenozioù hésita un peu, passant près de Ludwig, Aingeal et Nemetona avant de se décider pour cette dernière. Ainsi, ses deux amis étaient respectivement dans la Tantievezh et la Dourtievezh.

Une catastrophe fut évitée lorsque Léan fut envoyé dans la Dourtievezh malgré l'hésitation de l'animal qui se frottait aux jambes d'Aingeal. Christian avait distinctement vu Stefan joindre ses mains ensemble et prier. Sa sœur resta imperturbable lorsqu'elle fut gobée et failli être envoyé avec lui dans l'Aveltievez mais termina dans la Karregtievezh.

L'albinos aux yeux mauves du train passa. Le corse se trouva bien plus intéressé qu'il aurait voulu l'être pas le résultat de sa cérémonie. Le lennermenozioù ne s'éternisa pas à le gober et glapit nerveusement, tournant sur lui-même. Romulus se pencha sur lui et le caressa en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes. L'animal se reprit et se mit à trottiner entre les quatre chefs de familles, cela dura une bonne minute avant qu'il ne se décide à choisir Ludwig. Le blond sourit à l'albinos aux yeux mauves et le nettoya de la salive, le laissant rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin, tous les élèves ayant été disséminés dans les quatre familles. Friedrich leur fit une lecture du règlement que personne n'écouta vraiment. Ils avaient un couvre-feu, pas le droit d'aller se baigner dans le lac ou de se balader dans la serre… Francis et Allistor se mirent à ricaner derrière à la dernière mention, s'attirant deux regards noirs de la part de leurs mères respectives.

\- Avant de vous laisser dévorer votre repas, je tiens tout de même à vous présenter vos professeurs. Dans l'ordre ! Francis Bonnefoy, professeur de Botanique ! Allistor Kirkland, professeur d'Etude des Créatures Magiques ! Ludwig Beilschmidt, professeur de Duel ! Gilbert Beilschmidt, professeur d'Etude des Objets Magiques ! Elizaveta Herdevary, professeure de Sport, et donc de vol ! Yao Wang, professeur de Soins Magiques ! Ivan Braginsky, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ! Heraklès Karpusi, professeur d'Arithmancie ! Lukas Bondevik, professeur de Sortilèges et Métamorphoses ! Aingeal Kirkland, professeure de Magie Sans Baguette ! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, professeur de Sorcelleries et Pratiques Magiques Etrangères ! Astrid Marie, professeure de Malédictions et Mauvais Sorts ! Les autres professeurs enseignent des matières que vous n'aurez pas dès votre première année mais vous apprendrez bien vite à les connaître !

Christian se désintéressa malgré lui de la suite de noms, observant tous les autres élèves. Ainsi, il était donc dans une école de magie… Il sourit. Ca ne s'annonçait pas trop mal.

* * *

J'voulais poster District 15 à la base. Et je retrouvais pas ma clef USB où les 3/4 de ce que je fais se trouve. J'dû l'oublier au boulot, j'ai plus qu'à prier pour que personne ne la prenne en se disant "Tiens j'vais regarder ce qu'il y a dessus". Du genre mon collègue de bureau qui est un bavard qui aime emmerder le monde. Et qui s'appelle Stephane. J AI STEFOUH COMME COLLEGUE DE BUREAU SAUVEZ MOI. L'autre jour on a eu une nouvelle stagiaire. Il s'est amusé à lui poser un bracelet électronique.

L'administration pénitentiaire est entre de bonnes mains, sentez-vous en sécurité XD

Une review = un lennermenozioù dont on ne déforme pas le nom.

PS : cette bestiole n'existe pas dans Harry Potter. Comment ça tout le monde s'en doutait avec un nom de trottoir pareil ?


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Christian s'extasia sur le dortoir des premières années de l'Aveltievezh. Il avait d'abord eu très peur en comprenant qu'il se trouvait, de manière assez logique, tout en haut de la plus haute tour de château. Il se voyait mal grimper tous les escaliers pour aller se coucher et les descendre dès le matin. Mais évidemment, la magie avait réglé ce problème. Le long escalier en colimaçon serpentant au cœur de la tour jusqu'à leur dortoir bougeait seul comme un escalator. Bénie soit la magie.

Tout en haut de la tour, encore au-dessus de leurs dortoirs, se trouvait leur salle commune, où ils pouvaient inviter les élèves des autres familles s'ils le désiraient. Ils avaient même un grand balcon où ils pouvaient se poster pour admirer la vue.

Il avait déjà vu des internats en photo, Malco ayant été dans un, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Pas de petites chambres séparées mais un grand dortoir jonché de lit. Chaque lit avait une malle à son pied, sûrement pour ranger leurs affaires, et une table de nuit. Il se fit bêtement la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas de prise électrique avant de se rappeler que la magie avait la sale tendance de bloquer la technologie.

\- La vache, t'as dû avoir super peur à passer le premier !

Il se retourna vers le lit à côté du sien où un garçon installait ses affaires. Des cheveux mi-longs, lisses, blond vénitien et des yeux vert d'eau, il reconnut aisément le garçon qui hurlait à la fin du monde. Sur sa robe dansaient maintenant des broderies blanches, lentement, imitant une brise paresseuse.

\- Ca va, enfin, c'était surtout super dégueulasse. Ils auraient pu prévenir, franchement…

\- Ouais ils auraient pu prévenir aussi pour les pieuvres géantes !

\- C'est sûr… Il faut pas être cardiaque dans cette école.

\- Tu es dans quelle classe ?

Après la cérémonie, ils avaient été dispatchés dans plusieurs classes. Elles mêlaient à chaque fois des élèves des différentes familles et il avait été ravi de se retrouver avec ses deux amis. Et le type du train. Qui n'avait pas eu l'air ravi du tout. Il avait également vu Stefan pester en tombant sur les deux Marie dans la liste et maudire le destin.

\- Première B… Et toi ?

\- Pareil ! Je m'appelle Pascal, enchanté !

\- Christian ! Toi aussi tu es un peu paumé ?

\- Non, ça va, je suis là avec un ami d'enfance, mais il est dans la Dourtievezh… Et puis mes deux parents sont sorciers donc je connais déjà un peu tout ça… Ma mère était même joueuse de Quidditch dans l'équipe française, tu dois la connaître !

\- …Euh…

\- Mais si, attends !

Le blond vénitien se retourna pour fouiller dans sa valise et brandit avec fierté un journal datant d'une vingtaine d'années. Christian se pencha dessus et put déduire que c'était la page des sports où trônait le titre « UNE FINALE DANTESQUE CONTRE LA RUSSIE ». En dessous se trouvait une photo. Il s'étonna à peine en constatant qu'elle bougeait. Dessus, une femme perchée sur un balai qui saluait le foule en brandissant sa main gantée, refermée sur quelque chose.

\- C'est elle qui a fait gagner la France en finale de coupe du monde face à la Russie en 1992 ! Elle était l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, pourtant le russe en face était super célèbre à l'époque, c'était un des meilleurs attrapeurs, et elle lui a chippé le vif-d'or sous le nez ! J'emmène toujours ce journal avec moi parce que je suis quelqu'un d'assez angoissé et ça me rappelle qu'on peut tout faire si on s'en donne les moyens !

Christian acquiesça avec enthousiasme et préféra garder pour lui le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était le Quidditch. Peut-être était une sorte de course de balai où il fallait attraper un « vif-d'or » (quoique ce fut) le premier. En tout cas, ça devait être populaire chez les sorciers au vu de la manière dont Pascal avait supposé qu'il connaissait forcément les noms de grands joueurs de Quidditch.

Leur penn-tievezh passa dans leur dortoir pour leur dire d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils furent bien obligés de faire. Pascal lui demanda depuis son lit quelques cours ils avaient le lendemain, lui faisant sortir son emploi du temps.

\- Etude des Créatures Magiques… Ca doit être marrant…

* * *

\- Je déteste cet endroit.

Allistor Kirkland fit la moue, planté devant la fenêtre de sa classe. Dehors tombaient de véritables trombes d'eau, la pluie tambourinant contre les vitres dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il soupira et agita la main en marmonna, insonorisant la salle pour ne plus entendre le bruit, et se tourna vers ses élèves sagement assis.

\- J'avais prévu de profiter du temps généralement doux de septembre pour vous faire cours dehors près du lac mais tant pis, ça attendra la fin des caprices de la météo. Du coup, à la place, je vais vous montrer un truc que je voulais vous montrer plus tard, ça le fera aussi… Pour ce premier cours, je tenais surtout à vous exposer les trois règles primordiales de l'Etude des Créatures Magiques. Observez bien… Ceci !

Il s'écarta légèrement et désigna une vieille armoire pourrie à laquelle personne n'avait fait attention, persuadés que ça faisait partie du décor. Un murmure inquiet envahit bien vite la salle lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit et qu'elle bougea comme si quelque chose était enfermé à l'intérieur et essayait de sortir.

\- La première règle est la Prudence ! Vous ignorez ce qu'est cette chose, vous restez à l'écart et vous sortez vos baguettes ! Le monde de la magie n'est pas tout rose, malheureusement, et les dangers sont nombreux. Dans le doute, soyez toujours prudents.

Ils obéirent en sortant leurs baguettes, leurs yeux rivés sur le placard.

\- Très bien, ça m'a l'air assimilé. La deuxième règle est la Curiosité ! Vous ignorez ce que c'est… Et bien ! Demandez donc ! Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? Oui ?

\- Un placard ?

\- …Ouuuiiii, ce n'est pas complètement faux. Quelqu'un voudrait-il compléter ?

\- Professeur, Lucas lève la main depuis tout à l'heure…

\- …Ah. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Oui ?

\- C'est un ép-p-pouvant-tard…

\- Exactement ! Très bien ! Cette créature, enfermée dans le placard, a le pouvoir de se transformer en la chose la plus terrifiante à vos yeux ! C'est pour ça que je la montre généralement en début d'année. Vous êtes encore tous mignons et innocents et vous avez des peurs très différentes. Passées quelques années, il y a trois peurs dans cette école. Les examens, Astrid Marie votre professeure de Malédictions et Mauvais Sorts et Friedrich Beilschmidt le vice-directeur.

Léan et Nathalie s'entreregardèrent d'un air mi-désespéré mi-habitué à ce genre de choses.

\- A présent, la troisième règle… De l'Audace ! Maintenant que je vous ai dit que cette créature allait se matérialiser en votre plus grande peur, je veux un volontaire pour s'avancer et l'affronter ! C'est très simple, laissez-la prendre la forme de votre peur puis… (il sortit sa baguette et décrivit un petit mouvement dans l'air) invoquer un Ridikkulus ! Parce que c'est ça qu'il faut faire dans la vie, il faut rire de ses peurs ! Evidemment, si vous ne voulez pas vous prêter à cette exercice, je ne vous y forcerais pas, je comprend parfaitement que certains d'entre vous aient pu vivre des choses difficiles et ne veulent pas se retrouver confrontés à leurs peurs, je ne vous demanderais même pas pourquoi vous refusez. Alors… Un volontaire ?

Un garçon de la Tantievezh s'avança sans hésitation, sa baguette brandie devant lui. Allistor lui sourit et lui demanda son prénom.

\- Jules Voulant, Professeur.

\- Et de quoi as-tu peur, Jules Voulant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Du coup on va bien voir !

\- C'est l'esprit ! Tiens-toi prêt !

Le professeur déverrouilla le placard d'un tour de baguette et quelque chose d'informe en sortit. La salle termina dans l'hilarité générale lorsque l'épouvantard se transforma en l'horrible serpillère à pattes de la Cérémonie d'arrivée. Jules rougit, ne s'attendant pas à avoir une peur aussi ridicule, et s'empressa de lancer son sort. Une femme de ménage apparut et un long bâton poussa sur le dos du lennermenozioù. Elle l'attrapa et se servit de la créature pour nettoyer le sol, faisant redoubler les rires dans la salle. Le brun retourna bien vite à sa place sous les applaudissements. Nathalie se sentit une âme aventurière et se leva à son tour, s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers la serpillère. L'animal se retransforma en masse sombre et informe qui tournait sur elle-même dans les airs en attendant de prendre la forme de sa peur.

Tous attendirent dans un silence religieux.

Et attendirent encore.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème, professeur, signala la blonde.

\- …En effet. Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Quelqu'un pourrait s'avancer, pour voir ?

Léan prit l'initiative, se plaçant un peu au-devant de sa sœur. L'épouvantard ne mit pas longtemps à changer de forme… Rapetissant pour devenir une adorable petite fille aux grosses boucles rousses. Un grand silence s'installa et Allistor tourna un regard interloqué vers le blond qui était en train de mourir de honte sur place.

\- …C'est Nolwenn, ma petite sœur, ou je rêve ?

\- …Je suis aussi étonné que vous, Professeur.

\- Ce ne serait pas parce qu'elle t'avait fait gonfler comme une baudruche il y a quatre ans avec un sort incontrôlé ?

\- Ah, oui ! Il avait fallu deux jours pour te dégonfler complètement, c'était trop drôle ! s'esclaffa Stefan sans se faire prier pour se moquer de son pire ennemi.

Le blond le fusilla copieusement du regard. A chaque fois que sa mère avait eu la mauvaise idée de les amener au manoir Kirkland, il lui était arrivé un truc bizarre de toute manière. Cet épisode là avait été particulièrement traumatisant, il avait failli s'envoler par la fenêtre et disparaître tellement il s'était gonflé d'air.

\- Je peux pas lancer un Ridikkulus à une gamine… Et puis la pauvre, elle risquerait de prendre le visage de son horripilant frère…

Le regard qu'il lança à Stefan indiqua clairement qu'il ne parlait pas d'Allistor. Il se recula un peu et l'épouvantard redevint une masse informe.

\- …Bon au moins on sait que ce n'est pas l'épouvantard qui a un problème. Nathalie, tu as une phobie ?

\- Non.

\- Une peur quelconque… ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- …Même les krakens ne t'ont pas fait peur ?

\- Non.

\- …Ah. Et bien… Les enfants, vous venez de voir une autre manière de maîtriser un épouvantard. N'avoir peur de rien. Mais je crains que cette méthode ne soit utilisable que par Nathalie, pour le coup. Un autre volontaire ?

\- Allez le nain roux, montre-nous donc de quoi tu as peur, toi ! railla Léan.

Piqué au vif, le petit roux ne manqua pas de se lever et de s'avancer vers la créature. Hors de question de passer pour un lâche devant le crétin blond ! Sa petite sœur disparut dans un tourbillon noir et fut remplacée par un homme adulte. Il n'avait pas de visage, comme si un brouillard noir le cachait, et portait une chemise à carreaux basique et un jean. Les élèves observèrent la scène, confus, ne comprenant pas trop quelle était la peur du roux. Christian fut frappé par un détail mais n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Vous avez franchement tous des peurs bizarres dans cette classe, fit remarquer Allistor.

Il baissa les yeux sur son petit frère, attendant qu'il lance son sort. Mais le roux fit un pas en arrière, tétanisé, et baissa sa baguette, la ramenant contre lui et posant sa main droite sur le bout, comme pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort, justement.

\- Stefan ? Ca va ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

Le professeur comprit soudainement de quoi il retournait et s'interposa lorsque l'homme fit un pas menaçant vers l'enfant. L'épouvantard changea immédiatement de forme et il grimaça en voyant s'élever devant lui une immense plante carnivore agitant ses feuilles et ouvrant une gueule remplie de dents feuillues mais acérées.

\- Toi, ma grosse… Ridikkulus !

La plante se trouva très vite affublée de guirlandes et de boules de Noël, un petit ange trônant même sur le haut de sa tête, ramenant le rire dans la salle. Il se retourna vers les élèves avec un sourire et pointa sur eux un doigt menaçant.

\- Le premier qui raconte ça à votre professeur de botanique, je l'attache à son balai et je l'envoie à Tombouctou !

Il posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et la pressa dans un geste rassurant, lui indiquant de retourner à sa place. Stefan ne se fit pas prier et retourna à côté de Christian qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Mais son attention fut bien vite attirée par Quentin qui s'avança pour affronter à son tour l'épouvantard.

\- Eh, ça se trouve ça va être toi sa peur… lui glissa Elizabeth.

\- Oh pitié, j'aurais l'air de quoi, moi ?

Il eut franchement peur lorsque la plante rétrécit, prenant forme humaine. Pitié, non, faites que ce ne soit pas lui sa peur… Mais la forme se divisa, devenant deux êtres humains à la place. Deux adolescents, ou jeunes adultes, il ne savait pas. L'un avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux gris comme la pluie. L'autre, légèrement plus grand mais plus fin, était châtain et ses yeux cyans brillaient. Quentin eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à les voir apparaître, mais n'hésita pas un seul instant pour invoquer son sort.

Christian ne fit pas attention à la suite, quelque chose venant de le frapper. Il venait de se faire remarquer que ces deux-là étaient sûrement des sorciers au vu de leurs habits franchement passés de mode chez les moldus. Et ça lui avait fait réaliser ce qui l'avait choqué devant l'épouvantard de Stefan. L'homme qui était apparu était habillé de manière tout à fait moldue, avec sa chemise et son jean, il n'avait vu aucun autre sorcier porter ce genre d'habits… Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur son ami. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à son sujet.

\- Et bien, encore une drôle de peur ! Qui étaient ces gens ?

\- Euh… C'est dans une série moldue avec des… Morts-vivants. Des gens qui reviennent à la vie alors qu'ils sont morts il y a longtemps. Et ça fait franchement peur comme série.

\- Ah beh… Je ne m'y connais pas en culture moldue mais ça doit être quelque chose pour t'avoir marqué à ce point. Mais très bon sort ! Suivant ?

* * *

C'qu'est marrant dans le fait d'écrire sur les mêmes personnages dans différents univers c'est ce genre de choses. Pour les gens dans la fiction, les deux personnages effrayant Quentin sont anodins. Mais pour vous, non, car vous les connaissez déjà ! C'est marrant j'trouve, j'aime bien.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Série moldue, mon cul ! Je les connais, ces deux sorciers ! Mais je sais plus d'où par contre…

Christian observa Stefan, intéressé. Ils étaient en train de courir dans les couloirs du château pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur cours d'Etude des Objets Magiques. Allistor avait tenu à retenir son petit frère quelques minutes à la fin de son cours et ses deux amis l'avaient attendu à la porte. Sa mine triste les avait empêchés de lui poser de questions à ce sujet mais il avait vite repris du poil de la bête lorsqu'Elizabeth avait évoqué la bizarrerie de la peur de Quentin.

\- Ah, toi aussi ! Moi aussi je suis sûre de les avoir déjà vus quelque part ! renchérit la blonde.

\- Ca confirme que ce sont des sorciers parce que moi pas du tout... En revanche j'ai un fanatique de séries à la maison et je peux vous assurer que les séries moldues avec des morts-vivants ne montrent pas des zombies aussi frais, ils ont plutôt tendance à être complètement décomposés, à avoir le regard hagard et à grogner...

Stefan eut une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment glauques, ça ressemble pas du tout à ça un zombie.

\- Nous au moins on n'a pas de serpill... Attends comment ça "ça ressemble pas du tout à ça un zombie" ?

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire amical et lui frotta les cheveux.

\- Mon petit Christian, saches que la plupart des créatures qu'on voit dans les films moldus existent. Pas toujours exactement pareil, les vampires n'existent pas par exemple, mais…. Il y a des cultures qui pratiquent une magie du sang impliquant sa consommation, le mythe a dû naître de là.

Super. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait voulu être au courant que ces bestioles de films d'horreur (ou de livres mièvres et mal écrits ce qui était presque encore pire) existaient plus ou moins réellement chez les sorciers. Ce monde était vraiment plein de merveilles mais également pleins de mauvaises surprises.

Ils furent excusés par leur professeur Gilbert Beilschmidt lorsque Stefan expliqua qu'Allistor les avait retenus (il n'avait techniquement retenu que lui mais bon) et purent s'asseoir avec les autres. Christian mit un point d'honneur à observer la réaction de Léan au retard du roux. Pas de pique assassine, juste un regard. Presque inquiet. Il nota ça intérieurement. Stefan était son deuxième mystère à découvrir. Il avait déjà remarqué, dans le train, que malgré leur haine commune, les deux sangs-purs partageaient une certaine solidarité. Lorsqu'il voulait mettre la main sur Quentin, le blond l'avait envoyé baladé mais l'avait finalement aidé lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'insulte vis-à-vis du sang du roux. Et encore une fois, plutôt que de se moquer, il restait un peu en retrait et l'observait juste avec une certaine compassion.

Il marmonna quelque chose sur le côté arriéré des sorciers, galérant à écrire avec sa longue plume d'oie. Franchement. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de prendre des stylos, comme tout le monde ? Même des stylos plumes, à la limite !

Un son de cloche annonça la fin du cours et le début de leur récréation. Elizabeth et Christian n'eurent même pas le temps de donner leur avis que la tornade rousse qui leur servait d'ami les entraîna à l'extérieur du château où une grande cour s'étendait. Diverses statues s'élevaient de ci et là, rappelant les grands sorciers sortis de l'école, le prophète fondateur et les symboles des quatre familles. De grandes étendues d'herbe permettaient aux élèves de se reposer et des parterres de fleurs toutes plus étranges et colorées les unes que les autres. De là, ils pouvaient apercevoir le grand lac et, de l'autre côté, la serre de botanique.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas le palet, Christian !

\- Le palais ? Attends, y'a déjà un château, tu vas me dire qu'il y a un palais invisible aussi ?

\- …Hein ?

\- Christian, ce que vient de mentionner Stefan est un jeu qui se joue avec des palets. Pas un palais.

\- Aaaah ! Et ben… Euh… Non. Attends, si ! Je sais, c'est la pétanque bretonne, là, avec des palets à place des boules !

Stefan acquiesça et s'arrêta de marcher devant un… Mur. Christian fronça les sourcils. C'était un mur construit au milieu de l'herbe, sans aucun but précis, ne soutenant aucun bâtiment. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il était question d'un mur dans le jeu de palet… Il remarqua ensuite la dalle de fer posée au sol, pas loin du mur.

\- En lisant les bouquins sur l'école, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient un endroit pour jouer au palet du coup j'voulais te faire découvrir ! Mais bon si tu connais déjà…

\- D'accord mais… Euh… Le mur il sert à quoi ?

\- …Bah. A ne pas pétrifier les gens qui passent derrière sans faire attention.

\- …Explique moi tout, je crois qu'on ne parlait pas de la même chose.

Ravi de pouvoir faire son explication, le roux s'approcha de la dalle et appuya derrière. L'avant s'ouvrit, dévoilant les palets utilisés pour le jeu. Stefan les prit et se rapprocha d'eux, gardant au creux de sa main un palet plus petit que les autres.

\- D'abord il faut lancer le petit… Et lorsqu'il est au-dessus de la plaque… (il fit une démonstration en lançant le petit palet) Immobulus !

Une lumière jaillit du bout de ses doigts et frappa avec précision l'objet qui s'immobilisa, en suspension au-dessus de la plaque. Trois petits panneaux de couleurs différentes sortirent des côtés de la dalle avec un déclic.

\- Ca veut dire que la partie est commencée et que le petit est bien au-dessus de la plaque. Ensuite, chacun son tour il faut lancer un palet et lui lancer un immobulus, 'faut bien viser attention, quand il est le plus proche possible du petit. Mais avant il faut annoncer quel joueur prend quelle couleur. Quand on l'aura fait, les petits panneaux rentreront dans la dalle et ce sera celui du joueur le plus proche du petit qui sortira à chaque fois. Ah et si tu lances ton sort sur le palet mais qu'il n'est pas au-dessus de la plaque, ça marche pas et il tombe par terre. Bon là j'ai un peu triché puisque j'ai lancé le sort sans baguette, donc avec la main qui a lancé le palet… Normalement ça se joue avec baguette, forcément. Du coup, il faut faire un choix entre lancer le palet avec sa main faible, la droite pour moi et la gauche pour vous, ou lancer un sort avec elle… Et c'est pas facile-facile ! On fait un tour de chauffe ?

\- Ca me va !

\- De même !

\- Super ! Bon… Euh Stefan, rouge. Christian, blanc et Elizabeth, bleu !

Les trois petits panneaux rentrèrent à nouveau dans la dalle. Pour leur montrer avec la baguette, Stefan passa en premier, tenant son palet dans sa main forte, la gauche, et sa baguette dans l'autre. Le sort toucha bien l'objet, au-dessus de la dalle, mais il était bien plus haut que le petit, à au moins quarante centimètres de distance, faisant grogner le roux. Christian s'y essaya à son tour mais lança son sort trop tôt. Il atteignit le palet mais il n'était pas au-dessus de la dalle et tomba misérablement sur l'herbe. Elizabeth s'avança elle aussi, visa en tirant la langue, concentrée, et lança le palet. Aussitôt, elle exécuta un petit mouvement avec sa baguette.

\- Immobulus !

Et s'effondra raide sur le sol. Les deux garçons eurent deux bonnes secondes de latence avant de se mettre à paniquer, la secouant pour la réveiller, échangeant des regards pleins d'incompréhension.

\- On fait quoi, Stef' ?!

\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Il s'est passé quoi ?!

\- Ben… On dirait qu'elle a lancé le sort sur elle…

\- Mais… Mais… Il faut… Il faut qu'on appelle un prof' ou quelque chose…

\- Attends, j'ai peut-être une idée… Euh…

Christian pointa sa baguette sur leur amie, sous le regard de Stefan qui disait clairement « Pitié, fais pas le con » et tâcha de se rappeler du mouvement que Francis avait fait pour désensorceler le chien familial.

-Finite Incantatem !

Elizabeth sursauta et cligna des yeux, les observant d'un air vide.

\- …Qu'est-ce que je fais au sol ?

\- Mon dieu, elle est vivante !

\- Tu t'es lancé le sort sur toi-même…

\- Ah… C'est à cause de ma baguette, ça !

\- …Comment ça ?

Elle lui prit gentiment sa baguette des mains et se redressa en position assise, mettant la sienne à côté de celle de Christian.

\- La plupart des baguettes, comme la tienne, sont sculptées d'une manière où tu repères aisément la poignée… Et beh… Pas la mienne.

Stefan et Christian se penchèrent en plissant les yeux, cherchant effectivement à déterminer quel bout était la poignée et lequel lançait les sorts sur la baguette de la blonde. D'un bois clair, elle était finement sculptée de nombreux fins motifs. Mais aucun n'indiquait vraiment quoique ce soit.

\- Du coup à chaque fois que je l'attrape, j'ai une chance sur deux de m'envoyer un sort dans la face… C'est un peu embêtant. Mais au moins, là… (elle retourna sa baguette) je ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je vais la ranger sans faire attention !

\- …Mais c'est un gros blaireau le type qui a sculpté ta baguette.

\- Ah c'est sûr que c'est embêtant… Mais je m'en sors !

\- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas un bout de scotch à l'extrémité où tu dois mettre ta main pour t'en rappeler ?

\- …Un bout de quoi ?

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent comme s'il avait deux têtes et il soupira.

\- Du ruban adhésif. Du scotch quoi. Je croyais qu'un de tes parents était moldu, Eli' ?

\- Ah oui mais elle s'est tellement intégré au mode de vie sorcier qu'on n'a quasiment rien de moldu à la maison ! Du coup… Le « scotch »…

\- Ah mais si ! C'est du whisky, Allistor il en boit du scotch ! Pourquoi tu voudrais mettre du whisky sur la baguette d'Eli' ?

Nouveau soupir. Ces sorciers n'avaient absolument aucun sens pratique. Il mit bien deux minutes à leur expliquer ce qu'était le scotch, et que non, ce n'était pas juste du whisky, et oui, ça collait sans magie, et promit à Elizabeth de lui en ramener après les vacances pour en mettre sur sa baguette.

Ils firent quelques parties de palet sans autres accidents, la blonde retenant bien quel bout de sa baguette elle devait tenir. Au bout d'un moment, commençant à s'ennuyer à trois, Christian alla attraper Pascal qui passait par là. Pascal décida d'en profiter pour lui présenter son ami d'enfance, Lucas, de la Dourtievezh, qui, sans se douter de rien, proposa d'inviter lui aussi à la partie un ami de son dortoir. Léan les rejoignit donc, absolument ra-vi d'avoir une chance de prouver sa supériorité sur le roux, et appela sa sœur, qui ramena elle-même quelqu'un de sa famille.

Quentin.

Christian et l'albinos eurent l'air autant surpris l'un que l'autre de se retrouver si proches l'un de l'autre. Mal à l'aise, celui aux yeux mauves commença à s'excuser auprès de Nathalie et à battre en retraite.

\- Et bien, ça a l'air de bien s'amuser par ici !

Il fut stoppé net dans sa fuite par le proviseur de l'établissement qui mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules, les observant de toute sa hauteur avec un grand sourire.

\- En voilà une charmante équipée, les quatre familles réunies pour jouer ensemble !

\- Vous voulez jouer avec nous, Professeur ?

\- Ca va aller, j'ai des dizaines d'années de pratique de la magie derrière moi, ce ne serait pas très juste, mais je vous regarde, faites de votre mieux !

Huit petits panneaux apparurent pour qu'ils puissent jouer. Quentin lança un regard légèrement craintif à Christian qui haussa les épaules à son attention et attendit que leur proviseur regarde ailleurs pour lui parler.

\- Je vais pas te bouffer hein, promis je te touche pas, t'auras pas ma varicelle. Mais tu peux t'amuser avec nous, tu sais.

Il lui fit un sourire sympathique et l'autre acquiesça, visiblement rassuré.

Très vite, les palets commencèrent à s'entasser tout autour de la dalle, certains atteignirent assez miraculeusement la dalle, en suspension au-dessus. S'il aurait semblé logique que le plus expérimenté gagne, Stefan était en fait habitué à y jouer avec sa main et loupait très souvent les palets. Christian se ramassa complètement et n'en mit même pas un au-dessus de la dalle. Elizabeth, une fois sa baguette dans le bon sens, avait une certaine habileté pour toucher les palets mais les lançait toujours bien trop bas par rapport au petit. Léan et Nathalie avaient la même manie de lancer bien trop fort et n'atteignirent qu'une fois chacun la dalle. Lucas, si discret, révéla un certain talent, maîtrisant très bien le lancer de sort de sa main faible. Pascal en plaça un par un coup de chance miraculeux tout près du petit mais il fut dégagé par celui de Quentin.

Le tout sous les encouragements enthousiastes de leur proviseur.

\- … Professeur Vargas, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

L'homme brun sursauta et se retourna vers son vice-directeur.

\- Ah, Friedrich ! Je supervise un épique tournoi de palet !

\- …Et vos papiers ?

\- …Errrrrrrhm…

\- Vous avez tout laissé en plan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …Probablement ?

Romulus se fit attraper l'oreille par le grand blond qui commença à le traîner vers le château au rythme de ses « Aïe, aïe, aïe ! ». Il finit par se dégager de sa prise pour s'approcher de Christian, le prenant rapidement à part sous le regard curieux de celui-ci.

\- Ah, avant que mon tortionnaire de vice-directeur ne me kidnappe, Christian ! Pourras-tu venir dans mon bureau ce soir, après le repas ? Demande à ton penn-tievezh si tu ne sais pas où c'est.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose… ?

\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais j'aime bien parler avec certains élèves pour avoir leurs ressentis. A ce soir, alors ?

\- A ce soir, Professeur.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode : Romulus essaie d'adopter Christian de force mais Hamilcar arrive sur un chaudron volant pour exploser le romain. Sisi.

Et ce soir, ou demain matin, la suite de Génie du mal !

Eeeet bientôt les "Histoires d'autres dimensions" avec, en premier, l'histoire de Gaël et Guillaume dans District 15 !

Review ? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Tu vas voir, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, notre Directeur est quelqu'un de très gentil, il était déjà à ce poste pendant ma scolarité, depuis peu d'ailleurs… Le fait qu'il n'ait viré à coup de pied dans le derrière ni Gilbert, ni Francis, ni Allistor ni moi est déjà une grande preuve de son immense patience ! Et puis, c'est grâce à lui que l'école est comme elle est aujourd'hui… Ca n'a pas toujours été un tel havre de paix, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ah, on est arrivés, tu retrouveras le chemin du dortoir seul ?

\- Euh, oui, je devrais y arriver…

Christian déglutit alors qu'Antonio l'abandonnait devant l'immense porte de bois. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa timidement. Evidemment, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement de fin du monde, dévoilant un capharnaüm sans nom. Partout dans le bureau s'empilaient des tonnes de livres, de parchemins, de malles et d'objets divers et variés. Au milieu de cet apocalypse, un bureau en bois massif disparaissant sous de la paperasse. Il distingua, derrière les papiers, une boucle brune, et osa s'approcher.

\- Ah, Christian, je t'attendais ! Attends, on va aller derrière, il y a une chaise ici mais elle est quelque part sous des livres et je ne sais pas où !

Il suivit docilement son proviseur jusqu'une pièce communiquant avec le bureau par une petite porte. C'était une sorte de petit salon confortable où deux fauteuils les attendaient autour d'une table occupée par une théière, des tasses et des gâteaux, le tout près d'un feu qui ronronnait doucement. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, Christian en profitant pour détailler ce sorcier que Stefan lui avait décrit comme très puissant. Il en avait à la fois l'air, avec sa grande taille, sa stature et son allure, et pas l'air, avec son grand sourire immature et le fait que son adjoint ait besoin de le ramener par l'oreille dans son bureau pour qu'il travaille.

\- N'aie pas l'air si inquiet, j'essaie toujours de voir certains élèves pour avoir leurs ressentis. En début d'année, j'essaie surtout de voir les nés-moldus comme toi, après tout, atterrir dans ce monde de fous doit être un sacré choc. Puis tout au long de l'année j'essaie de voir un peu tous les premières années et quelques autres élèves des autres années… Evidemment, s'il y a le moindre souci, n'attendez pas que je vous convoque, ma porte est toujours ouverte… Et si je ne suis pas dans mon bureau, appelez le Vice-directeur Beilschmidt, il me trouvera. (il frissonna d'horreur) Il me trouve toujours.

Le petit brun acquiesça, rassuré. Le Directeur prit une des théières et lui servit un chocolat chaud, lui tendant la tasse avec un sourire bienveillant. Son angoisse finit par disparaître complètement. Toutes ses entrevues avec des directeurs s'étaient mal passées, c'était à chaque fois pour des bêtises que sa magie avait faites et qui lui avaient values d'être renvoyé… Mais là, il n'avait rien à craindre. L'homme en face de lui était comme lui, après tout, un sorcier.

\- Alors, tes premières impressions sur l'école ?

\- Elle est… Géniale. Enfin ce n'est que le premier jour et les matières me semblent forcément un peu étranges mais… Les professeurs sont vraiment super, de ceux que j'ai vu, les dortoirs sont confortables… J'aime vraiment !

\- Ravi de l'apprendre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les matières, c'est normal. Une école moldue propose un large panel de matières différentes pour donner un socle commun de connaissances aux élèves afin qu'ils se spécialisent après la fin du lycée. Mais nous, la priorité est que nos jeunes sorciers s'approprient le monde magique, maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs. Lors de vos deux dernières années, vous aurez de nombreuses interventions d'universités magiques et diverses filières pour continuer vos études ou travailler après la septième année. J'ai vu que tu t'étais déjà fait une sacrée équipe d'amis… Le petit Kirkland et la petite Schmitt… Et un Kirkland attirant forcément un Marie, tu n'en as pas fini avec les deux Marie non plus.

\- J'avais remarqué oui… Attendez, vous voulez dire que tous les Kirkland sont comme ça avec les Marie ?

\- Et bien, il n'y a pas de Marie qui ait l'âge des frères et sœurs de Stefan mais… Astrid a le même âge qu'Aingeal. Et moi, accessoirement. C'était quelque chose, à l'époque, leurs disputes, Astrid avait une énorme puissance brute de magie mais Aingeal était brillante, la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre école !

Christian rigola, imaginant assez aisément les deux jeunes femmes, plus jeunes, se cherchant des poux comme leurs fils aujourd'hui.

En observant la cheminée alors qu'il buvait son chocolat chaud, il remarqua les nombreuses photos qui la jonchaient. L'une d'elle présentait cinq sorciers, sûrement en dernière année. Il reconnut les bouclettes et le grand sourire du proviseur, le bras passé autour de la nuque de Friedrich Beilschmidt qui souriait, certes un sourire crispé, mais un sourire tout de même. A la gauche de Romulus, il reconnut le doux visage de Nemetona Bonnefoy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et à moitié affalée sur le brun. A sa gauche à elle, le regard d'acier d'Astrid Marie, souriante malgré elle. Et de l'autre côté, la tignasse et les taches de rousseur d'Aingeal Kirkland tirant la langue à l'appareil photo.

\- Vous étiez… Tous les cinq ensembles à l'école ?

\- Hm ? Oui, on a le même âge, on est arrivés ensemble à l'école… Une sacrée aventure.

\- Vous êtes un sang-pur ?

On ne lui avait pas signalé les Vargas comme une famille de sangs-purs mais il savait que les sangs-purs avaient tendance à rester groupés ensemble alors s'il était avec une Marie, un Beilschmidt et une Kirkland… Romulus lâcha un rire et secoua la tête.

\- Non, seuls Astrid, Aingeal et Friedrich en sont. Nemetona avait deux parents sorciers mais les Bonnefoy, c'est son nom de jeune fille et elle l'a gardé, ont beaucoup d'ancêtres moldus. Moi, je suis comme toi, un né-moldu. Enfin… Un né-rien-du-tout plutôt, j'ai été abandonné très tôt.

\- …Comment vous savez que vos parents étaient moldus alors… ? Désolé si c'est indiscret…

\- Non, non, pas de souci. Et bien ils m'ont laissé devant une abbaye avec une lettre disant qu'ils refusaient d'assumer un tel enfant qui faisait des choses aussi bizarres, ils pensaient que j'étais possédé. J'ai fini à l'orphelinat.

\- Désolé…

\- Pas de souci, te dis-je, ce sont les aléas de la vie.

Il hocha la tête. Lui, au moins, son père était resté et l'avait soutenu, ainsi que ses deux frères… Il observa pensivement le feu avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers l'adulte.

\- Professeur… Comment s'est passé votre scolarité en tant que… Né-moldu ?

\- Ca t'inquiète, à ce que je vois. Soit, je vais te raconter. Mais avant toute chose, afin que tu ne te fasses pas de fausses idées… As-tu remarqué le décalage de mentalités entre l'extérieur et l'école ?

\- C'est-à-dire… ? A l'extérieur j'ai surtout vu un type que Stefan avait bousculé sans faire exprès et qui l'a incendié juste parce que c'était un sang-pur…

\- Voilà. Et bien ici, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je t'assure que les rares élèves, professeurs ou parents d'élèves qui ont commencé à essayer d'instaurer ou à avoir des comportements discriminants envers tel ou tel élève pour quelque raison que ce soit sont vite partis. Mais… Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça. C'est moi, ainsi que ma très chère équipe professorale, qui a modifié tout ça. Avant ça… Et bien la Skol an Hud n'était pas la plus discriminatoire, c'est certain, mais y aller en tant que né-moldu n'était franchement pas le plan de l'année…

Romulus soupira en se remémorant son entrée fracassante et désillusionnante dans le monde des sorciers. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir enfin trouver des gens comme lui, il s'était assez violemment cassé les dents en réalisant que les gens comme lui en question le trouvaient quand même différent et ne voulaient pas de lui. Trop sorcier pour les moldus, trop moldu pour les sorciers.

\- J'habitais en Italie. Dans l'orphelinat… Et comme pour toi, des sorciers sont venus me voir pour m'emmener à l'école. A la Skol an Hud. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi m'emmener si loin, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'école de sorciers en Italie… En fait si. Mais à l'époque elle n'acceptait que les sangs-purs et les sangs-mêlés avec deux générations de sorciers au-dessus d'eux, livrets de famille à l'appui. J'avais déjà la couleur de ce nouveau monde dans lequel j'entrais… Tu sais qui étaient les pires avec ça, à l'école ?

\- Ben… Les sangs-purs, du coup ?

\- Et non. Les sangs-mêlés. Les sangs-purs de l'école, quelques-uns aimaient faire valoir leur statut, d'autres restaient juste entre eux sans jamais se mêler aux autres. Mais les sangs-mêlés… Il y avait une véritable hiérarchie en fonction du nombre de générations de sorciers qu'ils avaient dans leur famille… Ils vouaient une admiration sans limite aux sangs-purs. Quant aux nés-moldus comme nous et bien… On avait le choix entre s'intégrer au mouvement, en tant que bas de l'échelle sociale de l'école, et délirer aussi sur le fait d'essayer de se marier avec quelqu'un avec le plus de sang sorcier possible pour créer une lignée plus pure, nettoyer le sang moldu, ou être complètement exclu.

Romulus marqua une pause avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les mouvements de masse sans réflexion aucune derrière, de toute façon. Tu sais ce que ça fait de finir suspendu par les pieds, en caleçon, à un balai ensorcelé à 300 m du sol ?

\- …Euh… Non.

\- C'est désagréable. Mais c'est un peu comme ça que j'ai rencontré Nemetona. En fait… Elle a eu pitié de moi. Elle venait toujours me décrocher ou me dépêtrer à chaque fois que je finissais attaché ou balancé quelque part. (il rigola) Elle me disait toujours d'arrêter de m'obstiner à les provoquer, à essayer de faire de mon mieux et de les battre mais… Je recommençais toujours ! Avec Nemetona, on avait aussi une forte rivalité. On était en concurrence sur toutes les matières… Mais elle me battait en Duel. Et ça a duré jusqu'à notre troisième année comme ça. Je n'avais qu'elle et elle a fini par n'avoir que moi et être considérée traître à son sang « presque pur », puisqu'elle avait plusieurs générations de sorciers au-dessus d'elle. Et je l'ai enfin battu en Duel !

Christian hocha la tête et, voyant qu'il avait une question, le directeur le laissa prendre la parole.

\- Et… C'est après que vous avez rencontré les trois autres… ?

\- Oui et non. Non parce que je les connaissais déjà, de noms. Ils étaient trois des sangs-purs de l'école mais restaient vraiment entre eux, ils ne s'entendaient même pas avec d'autres sangs-purs, à part les frères et sœurs d'Aingeal évidemment, et Galateia Karpusi. C'est la mère de votre professeur d'Arithmancie… Les Karpusi étaient une lignée de sang pur avant qu'elle ne décrète qu'elle allait se marier avec le moldu qu'elle aimait et que personne ne l'en empêcherait. Mais je connaissais surtout Aingeal de nom, en fait. Je te l'ai dit, elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de l'école. Elle pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, elle passait ses journées à lire et à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, à en élaborer… Une femme d'une très grande intelligence que personne n'avait encore battue en Duel. Pas même Astrid, Aingeal trouvait toujours une ruse pour contrer sa force brute… Et donc…

Il fit une grimace, comme se rappelant d'un souvenir douloureux.

\- Enivré par ma victoire face à Nemetona, j'ai lancé, devant tous ceux qui nous avaient regardés… « Ah ! Je pourrais même battre Aingeal Kirkland, maintenant ! »

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode : Romulus meurt.

Voilà.

Au fait pour les histoires d'autres dimensions, hésitez pas si vous aimerez en savoir plus sur la jeunesse de telle ou telle nation ! (je vous avoue tout, j'avais commencé, avant même de taper le chapitre 1 de cette fanfic', un OS sur le fameux épisode de la plante carnivore géante avec Francis et Allistor. La classe nationale)

Review ? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : L'épisode 2 de "Romulus vous raconte sa vie".Bonne lecture !

* * *

Christian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se doutant bien à l'expression de Romulus que la matriarche Kirkland lui avait mis la raclée de sa vie.

\- Elle n'était pas parmi ceux qui nous regardaient. Mais nos spectateurs se sont fait un plaisir de faire passer le mot que l'arrogant né-moldu voulait un duel contre notre brillante sang-pur nationale. A l'école, et c'est toujours la règle, deux élèves peuvent se battre en duel quand ils le veulent à condition d'aller chercher un professeur qui supervisera. Alors le lendemain de ma prétentieuse déclaration, j'avais à peine mangé mon petit déjeuner, que je me faisais traîner de force jusqu'à la salle de Duel. Bon. Je pense qu'on peut effacer la définition de « raclée » dans le dictionnaire pour la remplacer par « Le jour où Romulus Vargas a trop joué au malin ». Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie et j'ai dû porter une minerve pendant trois semaines.

Il éclata de rire, se souvenant à quel point il était ridicule avec sa minerve. L'infirmière n'avait pas osé le soigner, craignant qu'une erreur soit irrémédiable. Par peur de se faire briser la nuque par inadvertance, il avait enduré la minerve.

\- Après… Ne dis jamais à Aingeal que je te l'ai raconté ou ce n'est pas la minerve que je vais porter mais mon costume de deuil… Nous étions tous les deux dans la Tantievezh. Nemetona était dans la Dourtievezh, et Friedrich et Astrid dans la Karregtievezh. Et je me suis réveillé dans la nuit parce que j'avais vraiment trop mal au cou… J'ai voulu descendre dans la salle commune pour aller me mettre près du feu. Mais en descendant, j'ai entendu des pleurs. Je n'étais pas attaché à grand monde à part Nemetona mais bon, c'est pas sympa de laisser quelqu'un malheureux sans rien faire donc je suis descendu. Et c'était Aingeal. Je n'ai pas trop compris mais je suis venu la voir. Je crois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, on est restés un bon moment à parler, là. J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là, avec ce qu'elle m'a dit, que ce système de castes ne faisait vraiment du bien à personne. Les gamins et les gamines comme elle, issues de famille de sang-purs, n'existaient pas. En tant qu'individus. Ils étaient des sang-purs, le rejeton de tel famille, un point c'était tout. Tous leurs succès se rangeaient directement dans l'histoire de leur famille sans qu'ils puissent en être personnellement fiers. Pour moi, Aingeal était forte parce qu'elle était brillante d'intelligence. Pour le reste du monde… C'était parce qu'elle était sang-pur. Et je pense qu'il est plus facile d'entendre « Tu es mauvais parce que tu es un né-moldu » que « Tu es fort parce que tu es un sang-pur ». Beaucoup de sang-mêlés, ou de né-moldus, avaient tendance à ne viser que la moyenne, les capacités moyennes partout, parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que l'excellence était de toute manière réservée à une élite. Pour les sang-purs, c'était aussi vicieux. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'être les meilleurs et quand ils l'étaient, leur travail n'avait aucun sens, c'était juste grâce à leur sang pour les autres. Pour quelqu'un comme elle qui passait son temps à travailler, je pouvais comprendre à quel point ça devait être désespérant et elle menaçait vraiment de perdre le goût de la magie… Evidemment, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'était faux, que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une sang-pur ou quoi que ce soit, c'était juste parce qu'elle était géniale qu'elle était si forte ! Mais…

Il eut un soupir amusé et ils échangèrent un regard compatissant.

\- Tu as déjà dû l'expérimenter. Un Kirkland qui s'est fourré une idée dans la tête, c'est au marteau-piqueur qu'il faut y aller pour lui ôter.

\- J'ai vu, on a expliqué deux ou trois fois à Stefan le principe de La Poste et il ne nous croit toujours pas.

\- Et bien c'était pareil. Du coup, j'ai fait le deuxième truc le plus stupide de ma vie. Je lui ai dit que j'allais lui prouver qu'elle avait tort en l'éclatant en Duel, un jour. Sauf que mon plan génial avait un petit problème assez évident.

\- Elle était bien plus forte que vous.

\- Et oui. Bon au moins elle a retrouvé le sourire puisqu'elle a explosé de rire et s'est fichu de moi pendant cinq bonnes minutes…

Il eut un rire nerveux à ce souvenir et fit une pause pour boire tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Il avait beau avoir cinquante-quatre ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire aux boissons chaudes des sorciers et n'avait jamais essayé le café, n'étant pas souvent chez les moldus. Il était donc resté depuis ce jour au chocolat chaud.

Bon, et au vin chaud aussi. Forcément.

\- Nemetona m'a mis une grosse paire de baffes quand je lui ai dit ce que je voulais faire. Puis après elle a réfléchi avec moi à comment je pourrais faire. Elle ne pouvait pas m'entraîner, j'étais devenu plus fort qu'elle, et sa spécialité c'était plutôt les matières comme les potions, la botanique… Et les autres sang-mêlés ou né-moldus ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec moi. Ne restaient que les sang-purs. Bon ceux qui détestaient les né-moldus, c'était mort d'avance. Il restait Galateia mais elle était nulle en Duel et en sorts offensifs. Donc…

Il fit un signe de tête vers la photo au-dessus de la cheminée que Christian avait déjà remarqué. Le brun comprit rapidement.

\- Le vice-directeur Beilschmidt et la Professeure Marie, donc…

\- Moui. Encore une des pires décisions de ma vie. Curieusement, les trois quarts des décisions que j'ai prise concernant Nemetona, Aingeal, Astrid ou Friedrich sont les pires que j'ai prises. Mais je ne les regrette pas. Alors j'ai été les voir, tous les deux, et ai plaidé pour ma cause, leur demandant de m'entraîner pour battre Aingeal. Ils ont dit non. Je suis revenu. Ils ont encore dit non. Je les ai harcelés. Ils ont encore dit non. Et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais à chaque fois que je leur demande, ils ont la même version que moi et ont aussi l'impression qu'un détail manque… Mais c'est sans importance. Un beau jour, ils ont changé d'avis. Et mon enfer a commencé. Friedrich voulait que je batte Aingeal pour qu'elle aille mieux. Astrid aussi, je suppose, mais bon, elle préférait dire que c'était pour le plaisir de la voir battue. Je faisais mes journées de cours et le soir, je les retrouvais dans une salle d'entraînement. De vrais tortionnaires. Je lisais pendant les repas, j'essayais d'en apprendre le plus possible. L'avantage, c'est que mes notes ont augmenté de manière assez spectaculaire. Mais mon sommeil, ça…

\- La Professeure Kirkland le savait qu'ils vous aidaient ?

\- Au début, non. Et puis elle a fini par le découvrir. Au début elle trouvait ça vain mais je sais qu'elle nous a espionnés. Et… Je devais avoir fait des progrès parce que ça l'a complètement re-motivée à se replonger dans ses bouquins et développer sa magie. Gwenc'hlañ, si j'avais su ce qu'elle me préparait à ce moment…

\- Vous avez fini par la battre ?

\- Oui. En toute fin de cinquième année. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de faire tant de progrès en deux-trois ans, Astrid et Friedrich voulaient vraiment ma mort… C'était un Duel… Qui restera dans les mémoires, je crois. Astrid avait même assommé le professeur qui supervisait pour qu'il ne nous interrompe pas puisque la moitié des sorts qu'on a utilisé, au bas mot, étaient interdits par le règlement intérieur et Friedrich et Nemetona avaient mis des sorts d'illusion et coupe-bruits pour que les autres professeurs ne se rendent compte de rien… Et gardaient la porte pour éviter que les élèves venus voir ne s'enfuient et avertissent les professeurs. On a explosé le lustre de la salle, on a pété une partie du sol, explosé l'estrade de duel, une partie du toit s'est envolé, cramé les tentures, détruit le mur Ouest, la moitié de la pelouse autour de ce mur a fini en cendres, les autres élèves ont dû se protéger avec de sacrés boucliers pour éviter les dommages collatéraux, les frères et sœurs d'Aingeal s'en sont chargés… Un professeur a fini par venir voir comment ça se passait, si la sang-pur avait bien corrigé l'arrogant né-moldu… On venait à peine de finir, c'était apocalyptique. On a tous les cinq fini en colle jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité vu que le directeur ne voulait pas virer trois de ses sangs-purs d'un coup et qu'ils ont menacés de partir complètement s'il virait Nemetona et moi… Et du coup on est devenus meilleurs amis et on a passé nos deux années restantes à ne faire que des conneries vu que, de toute façon, on était déjà collés quoiqu'il arriverait…

Christian acquiesça avec un sourire, imaginant un professeur rentrant dans une salle de Duel complètement détruite. Ils avaient eu ce cours là durant l'après-midi, le Professeur Ludwig Beilschmidt leur avait expliqué toutes les règles de respect de l'adversaire et d'autres choses théoriques. Lui ferait sûrement une véritable syncope si ça devait arriver dans sa salle…

\- Et après, vous êtes devenus professeurs ?

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas du tout nos plans de carrières respectifs, à la base, on s'est séparés après la septième année et, c'est triste à dire, mais on a même fini par arrêter de s'envoyer des lettres. Je suis parti voyager un peu partout en faisant des boulots à droite à gauche, je voulais découvrir d'autres cultures pour essayer de trouver le remède à la maladie qui rongeait la nôtre, ces conflits sempiternels entre les sangs. Nemetona est devenue apothicaire. Aingeal est parti vivre en Espagne. Astrid est partie continuer ses études en Scandinavie. Et Friedrich est rentré au Ministère français de la Magie et a rejoint, sans avoir trop le choix, la Commission Morale. Une assemblée de sorciers sans pouvoir effectif mais qui essaie de diriger les bonnes mœurs du monde sorcier français. Lorsque tu es invité à la rejoindre, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois au moins participer à un « procès ». Et elle n'est composée que de sangs-purs et de sangs-mêlés avec de nombreuses générations de sorciers au-dessus d'eux. Le hasard a voulu que le premier « procès » de Friedrich soit l'affaire Karpusi.

\- Galateia qui voulait se marier avec un moldu, je devine.

\- Exactement. C'est déjà arrivé que des sangs-purs brisent leur lignée et ce n'est jamais bien vu. Mais c'était toujours avec des sangs-mêlés. C'était historique, une sang-pur avait décidé de tout envoyer balader pour épouser un moldu. Elle a été convoquée, avec son époux, devant la Commission Morale. Ils ont essayé de l'intimider, de faire peur à son mari qui ne s'est pas laissé impressionner. L'affaire a tellement fait de bruit que j'ai rapatrié vite fait en France pour ne rien louper. Il faut imaginer les journaux de l'époque titrant en gros « MON MOLDU A MOI IL EST PAS CONSANGUIN AU MOINS ! », c'est ce qu'elle avait fini par hurler à cette Commission de vieux prétentieux. Forcément les mariages entre sangs-purs étaient parfois teintés de consanguinité… Et Friedrich avait pris sa défense. Il a claqué la porte du Ministère après ça. J'ai été le retrouver et j'avais eu une idée… Dingue. Je lui a dit « Friedrich, je vais devenir professeur à la Skol an Hud ». Je m'attendais à peu près à toutes les réactions possibles sauf « Non. Tu vas devenir le directeur de la Skol an Hud. Et je viens avec toi ». Ce fut un processus long, et l'ancien directeur a moyennement apprécié que je devienne professeur et a tout fait pour me faire partir… Mais au final, comme tu le vois… Puis petit à petit, on a retrouvé les trois autres. On avait dû virer le professeur de potions pour comportement discriminant alors j'ai retrouvé Nemetona et elle est tout de suite venue. Astrid est revenue d'elle-même en entendant dire que le nouveau directeur était un né-moldu et on l'a embarqué avec nous. Et Aingeal a fini par nous rejoindre… Euh… Elle voulait mettre ses enfants à Beauxbâtons mais en arrivant elle a vu un journal avec un petit article sur notre école et Astrid se trouvait sur la photo. Elle n'a pas cherché plus loin et a rappliqué directement, persuadée qu'Astrid s'était ralliée à l'ancien directeur et à ses idées. Elle était furieuse. Et enceinte. Et elle a défoncé notre barrière magique… Et petit changement par petit changement, l'école est devenue ce que vous connaissez aujourd'hui… La plupart de vos professeurs ont étudié ici pour la simple raison qu'ils sont imprégnées des valeurs de l'établissement et y adhèrent. A l'extérieur aussi, les choses ont changé… Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient vraiment mieux. Plutôt que le mépris pour les né-moldus, on retrouve aujourd'hui un mépris contre les sang-purs, comme une vengeance. C'est un cercle vicieux et on ne peut qu'espérer que nos actions pourra y mettre fin !

* * *

Prenons tous une seconde pour apprécier le fait que c'est ma seule fiction où Rome apparaît et ne kidnappe pas les enfants des autres.

Sauf si tout à coup il renforce la barrière magique pour empêcher quiconque de sortir.

Vous vous rendez compte, il pourrait kidnapper environ un millier d'enfants d'un coup.

Bon le problème c'est que certains parents sont encore là.

Mais quand même. Un millier d'enfants d'un coup.

Review ? :3


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis Elizaveta Herdevary et je serais votre professeure de sport !

Toute leur petite classe était alignée dehors, tous engoncés dans leurs vêtements de sport tandis que leur professeure leur expliquait en quoi consistaient ses cours. Christian jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au balai à ses pieds. Ils n'allaient pas sérieusement voler sur des balais ? Ca devait être super dur. Et ça devait surtout faire super mal à l'entrejambe. Mais sur la photo de « Quidditch » que Pascal lui avait montré, sa mère était bien sur un balai… Argh.

\- Le sport est très important dans notre école et, en plus, bien sûr, du Quidditch, nous en pratiquons plusieurs. Chaque famille a ses propres équipes sportives et, évidemment, elles jouent les unes contre les autres ! Notre directeur vous l'a expliqué à la rentrée mais je vais me faire un plaisir de vous le rappeler… A chaque fin d'année sera décerné le prix de la meilleure famille à celle qui aura récolté le plus de points ! Pour les récolter, seulement trois manières possibles ! Premièrement, à chaque fin de mois, la moyenne générale de chaque famille est faite est multipliée par dix, chaque famille recevant ce nombre de points. Par exemple, si la Dourtievezh termine le mois avec 14,6 de moyenne générale, ils recevront 146 points et ainsi de suite. Deuxièmement, les évènements sportifs. Que ce soit les matchs de Quidditch, les tournois de palet ou encore les redadegoù…

\- Des rats d'égouts ?

\- Les redadegoù, Chris'. Les courses, quoi.

\- …Des courses de quoi ?

\- Ben… De planche à voile.

\- …Je parie que ça ressemble à tout sauf à des courses de planches à voiles.

\- Ben… On est sur des planches à voile et on fait la course.

\- Et ?

\- …Et on doit dégommer les autres à coup de sorts. Pis la planche va sous l'eau et en l'air aussi.

\- _Evidemment_.

Un jour, les sorciers feraient un truc normal. Un jour.

\- …Et troisièmement, les quelques petits évènements compétitifs organisés par l'école, comme le concours de potion, les tournois de Duel, les élections du Roi et de la Reine du bal de Noël quand vous serez un peu plus grands, et caetera. Mais premièrement, je vais vous apprendre à voler !

Bordel, il en était sûr. Ils allaient vraiment voler sur des balais. Pitié.

* * *

Le temps se refroidissait et les jours raccourcissaient avec l'approche de leurs premières vacances. Christian bailla en rejoignant la grande salle de petit déjeuner. Il commença à se diriger vers la première tête rousse qu'il aperçut mais changea de direction en réalisant que c'était le frère de Stefan. Il retrouva finalement son meilleur ami exilé au fond de la salle, sur la table de l'Aveltievezh, quoique les tables n'aient aucune importance à part le dernier jour du mois et pour quelques occasions spéciales où ils devaient se réunir par familles.

Personne ne lui ferait croire que c'était un parfait hasard si Léan était à cette table aussi. Ces deux-là trouvaient toujours le moyen d'être à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Mais au moins, le matin le blond était trop amorphe et mort intérieurement pour réagir aux provocations du roux qui, lui, était beaucoup trop énergique dès le réveil.

Christian attendait encore le jour où il se lèverait avant lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de lui et attrapa un croissant en le saluant.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Ca va, Jules ne nous a parlé _que_ quarante-sept minutes de sa copine avant de nous laisser dormir. Toi ?

\- Pascal ne s'est réveillé _que_ trois fois en hurlant à la fin du monde, une plutôt bonne nuit en somme.

Ils rigolèrent stupidement en mangeant avant qu'une nuée d'oiseaux ne s'abatte sur eux. Christian avait manqué l'infarctus la première fois avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait seulement de l'arrivée du courrier. Il s'était vite fait à ce système mais rigolait toujours en imaginant la tête de son père lorsque son Caladrius avait dû cogner contre la vitre avec son bec pour lui amener des nouvelles de son fiston.

Le bel oiseau blanc se posa sur son épaule et se frotta affectueusement à lui tandis qu'il détachait la lettre à sa patte, l'ouvrant. Un large sourire étira vite ses lèvres.

\- Il a dit oui !

\- Gné ?

\- Mon père ! Il est d'accord pour que tu passes une semaine chez moi et moi une chez toi pendant les vacances ! Enfin, si ta mère est d'accord aussi…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la tornade rousse l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à travers toute la salle pour accéder à la porte menant à celle où tous leurs professeurs mangeaient leur petit déjeuner. Christian se demanda vaguement s'ils avaient le droit d'y entrer. Stefan devait se poser la même question puisqu'il ouvrit discrètement la porte et qu'ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce.

\- Veee ! Il est adorable ton fils, Aingeal !

Bon, pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient. Un professeur d'une matière qu'ils n'avaient pas au programme de première les avait directement repérés et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Moui, on les trouve adorable et puis trois ans après on se retrouve à leur courir après pour les empêcher de faire des conneries… marmonna un autre qui lui ressemblait.

\- Mais non, Lovino, tous les Kirkland n'ont pas fait de bêtises !

\- Hmhm, l'interrompit le directeur, Vas-y Antonio, cite-moi un Kirkland qui a terminé sa scolarité ici et qui n'a pas eu au bas mot une année de colle.

Un grand silence s'installa et les deux amis se regardèrent, manquant de rire devant la réflexion profonde dont faisaient preuve les adultes.

\- Aingeal c'est fichu, elle a été collée presque trois ans quand elle a détruit la salle de Duel…

\- C'était de la faute de Romulus !

\- Les jeunes Sédar et Rowen n'ont pas étudié ici donc ils ne comptent pas… Mais Hervelyne cherchait la moindre occasion de faire une crasse à Astrid… On se demandait même si ce n'était pas toi qui lui disais de les faire.

\- Ma fille était autonome dans ses conneries, je vous assure.

\- Dylan était plein de bonnes intentions, je m'en rappelle, c'était vraiment le plus sage et gentil des Kirkland… Mais il a quand même libéré un dragon dans l'établissement parce qu'il a espionné l'homme qui l'avait apporté pour le montrer en cours et a découvert qu'il le faisait participer dans des combats illégaux…

\- C'était un jeune dragon, il n'a pas fait grands dégâts ! défendit Aingeal.

Bizarrement, Christian imaginait parfaitement bien l'homme qu'il avait vu à la réserve en jeune adolescent, une sorte de version plus âgée et plus calme de Stefan, s'échappant de son dortoir la nuit pour aller voir un dragon et vouloir le libérer en apprenant qu'il était maltraité. En oubliant complètement le fait que lâcher un dragon dans une école n'était peut-être pas le plan de l'année.

\- Notre célébrité nationale ici présente qui a failli se faire bouffer par une plante carnivore on ne la présente plus…

\- C'était de la faute de Francis !

\- Et Carlin et Seamas, mon dieu ! Carlin faisait les conneries et Seamas cachait les preuves !

\- Ils avaient un fort esprit d'équipe, nuance !

\- Arthur, Anna, William et Stefan n'ont pas encore fini leurs scolarités… Même si pour Arthur c'était déjà fichu puisqu'il a transformé Gilbert en cochon une année. Un des rares sorts qu'il a réussi d'ailleurs…

-Laissez mes gosses tranquilles, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez, les enfants ?

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le petit roux ne prenne la parole, se raclant la gorge.

\- On se demandait, maman… Si tu me laisserais… Aller une semaine en vacances chez Christian ? Puis il viendrait une semaine chez moi. Pour… Euh…

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en se faisant remarquer qu'ils auraient dû préparer une argumentation en cinquante pages avant de venir. En plus, devoir parler devant la totalité de leurs professeurs était assez impressionnant. Enfin, presque totalité, certains devaient encore petit déjeuner chez leurs familles, les professeurs ayant l'autorisation d'utiliser le réseau des cheminées selon leur bon vouloir pour rentrer le soir ou pendant leurs heures libre dans leurs foyers.

\- Pour découvrir nos modes de vie respectifs ! inventa à la va-vite Christian.

\- Tout à fait ! C'est ça ! Pour avoir une meilleure ouverture d'esprit vu que…Euh… On vient pas du tout du même milieu… Le voyage élargit l'esprit, n'est-ce pas, haha ? tenta Stefan.

\- Hm, ou alors c'est pour élaborer la connerie qui enverra l'avant-dernier Kirkland en colle pour quatre ans minimum, spécula Nemetona.

\- On parle de Francis ou ça ira ?

Le concerné émit une légère plainte. Mais légère seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ses nombreuses heures de colle et toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait avec Antonio, Gilbert et Allistor.

\- Mais non, et puis je suis sûre que Christian est un garçon très sage qui saura empêcher Stefan de faire des bêtises !

\- …Euh… Ca dépend, si je réponds oui, c'est ok pour les vacances ?

\- Mon dieu, Aingeal, dis oui, pour la sécurité de l'école.

\- Et bien… Ton papa est d'accord, Christian ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai même la lettre avec moi !

Il la lui tendit en guise de preuve et elle la déplia, la lisant attentivement en marmonnant. Oui, après tout elle pouvait bien laisser son fils chez son ami une semaine… Le père Luciani lui avait semblé être une personne très responsable… Et puis ça ne ferait sûrement pas de mal à Stefan d'être un peu confronté au monde moldu…

\- Pourquoi pas… Tu as une cheminée ?

\- …Euh… Oui ?

\- Bien. Je la ferais connecter au réseau des cheminées… Je viendrais arranger ça avec ton père, ça vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement ! Merci !

\- Merci maman !

Stefan sauta sur sa mère pour plaquer un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer avec son ami. Aingeal soupira de bonheur en les observant refermer la porte.

\- Aaah, Stefan, et Nolwenn d'ailleurs, grandissent trop vite… J'aurais dû en faire plus.

\- …Ouais, douze c'était peut-être suffisant, non ?

* * *

\- …et y'avait ce sport qu'ils appellent le Quidditch, je vous jure c'est un truc de dingue, moi qui ai toujours refusé que papa m'inscrive au rugby parce que je trouvais ça violent, dans ce machin il y a littéralement des balles dont le but est de vous cogner ! Ca s'appelle des cognards, d'ailleurs, c'est dire !

\- … Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller au collège moldu ?

\- Oh non !

Hamilcar poussa un soupir amusé en voyant son fils essayer de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la rentrée à ses deux frères et lui-même. Il était rentré la veille et prenait actuellement son petit déjeuner avec eux. Dans le début d'après-midi était prévue l'arrivée de la tornade rousse dans leur maison et le père célibataire observait d'un air suspicieux sa cheminée. Une semaine auparavant, il buvait tranquillement son café dans son salon lorsqu'Aingeal Kirkland avait débarqué à l'intérieur en s'exclamant « Mon Dieu, monsieur Luciani, faites ramoner cette cheminée, c'est une infection ! ».

Il l'avait fait ramoner, elle n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils attendaient tous dans le salon, Malco élaborant une théorie selon laquelle le Père Noël avait vraiment existé mais était un sorcier voyageant par les cheminées.

Ce qui n'était pas complètement impossible, mine de rien.

\- Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil ! s'exclama soudainement une voix couverte par une bruit de poussière retombant.

\- Plutôt qu'un conseil, ça ressemblait en fait à un ordre… Bonjour, madame Kirkland.

\- Appelez-moi Aingeal. Bonjour, monsieur Luciani.

\- Hamilcar, dans ce cas.

\- Salut Christian ! Bonjour monsieur Luciani ! Bonjour…Mario et Enzo… ?

\- Ca y est, ça fait dix secondes et je hais déjà les sorciers.

\- Tu hais tout le monde, Lorenzo.

* * *

Allez, on parle des conneries des Kirkland alors je vais vous révéler une des conneries de Gilbert, le genre qu'il a regretté amèrement. En cinquième année ils ont leur premier bal de Noël et pour faire rire la galerie, il a décidé de demander à Astrid, déjà professeure à l'époque, d'être sa cavalière, songeant qu'elle allait l'envoyer bouler et que ça ferait marrer tout le monde.

 _Elle a accepté._

Review ? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hamilcar bailla. Aingeal était restée un long moment à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien avant de repartir et il s'était couché tard. Aucun bruit dans la maison, les quatre garçons devaient encore dormir comme des bienheureux. Il entra dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière.

Et manqua l'arrêt cardiaque.

Stefan sembla à peu près aussi surpris que lui, l'observant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Mon dieu, Stefan, tu m'as fait peur ! Mais…Tu étais assis, là, dans le noir ?

Le petit roux était à la table de la cuisine, sagement assis. Fort probablement dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive et allume la lumière.

\- Wow, comment vous avez fait ça ?!

\- …Fait quoi ?

\- Vous avez allumé la lumière sans prononcer de sort, c'est incroyable !

\- Ah. Ca ?

Il appuya à nouveau sur l'interrupteur, les replongeant dans le noir.

\- C'est génial !

\- Vous n'avez pas l'électricité, chez les sorciers ?

\- Ben non. On a la magie, nous. Comme ça. Lumos !

La pièce se retrouva soudainement éclairée à nouveau d'une lumière blanche émanant de l'enfant. Hamilcar rigola et ralluma la lampe.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ça même si vous êtes techniquement encore en apprentissage de la magie ?

\- Oui ! En France… C'est… Alors attendez je réfléchis…Ah oui ! On a le droit tant que c'est pas pour faire du mal, évidemment, et que c'est pas devant des moldus qui sont pas au courant.

\- …Et qui le saurait, si vous faisiez de la magie devant des moldus qui ne connaissent pas la magie ?

\- Le Ministère de la Magie, enfin ! Et ils ont un service spécial qui est infiltré dans la plupart des journaux moldus. Un truc bizarre provoqué par la magie finirait bien par arriver aux oreilles d'un journal donc ils le sauraient…Après ils ont sûrement d'autres méthodes mais je connais celle là parce que mon grand frère Seamas il fait ça comme métier !

\- Je vois… Attends, je vais te faire ton petit déjeuner… Le temps que Christian, Malco et Lorenzo se réveillent…

Il attrapa au passage la télécommande pour relever les volets électriques, souriant en voyant le sorcier s'extasier à nouveau. Il le laissa jouer avec le temps de lui ramener un bol de chocolat chaud, de la pâte à tartiner et du pain, s'installant en face de lui avec son café.

\- Donc ton frère travaille là-dedans… Et les autres ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une grande famille.

\- Oh oui ! Alors… Sédar est paléontologue, les dinosaures, tout ça, en Espagne… Rowen est en Espagne aussi et il gère une association qui aide les sorciers orphelins. Hervelyne est navigatrice, elle est souvent sur la mer du coup ! Dylan est au Pays de Galles dans sa réserve animalière. Allistor est professeur en Etudes des créatures magiques à la Skol an Hud, Seamas est dans les renseignements du Ministère, Carlin a un pub sorcier à Belfast…Et Arthur veut devenir professeur de potions. Anna et William savent pas encore trop… Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis il y a ma petite sœur, la dernière, Nolwenn, qui rentrera à l'école l'an prochain !

Hamilcar sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme. Lui qui était fier d'avoir une trois fils très attachés les uns aux autres, il semblerait que les parents Kirkland pouvaient se vanter de la même chose.

\- Et tes parents ? Ta maman est professeure, à ce que j'ai compris…

\- Ah, euh… Oui… Maman est professeure de Magie sans baguette… Et papa, il faisait de la politique mais… Il est décédé quand j'étais petit…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Ca va, j'avais à peine un an…

Sentant un silence assez désagréable s'installer, et voyant bien que l'enfant n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de cet épisode de sa vie, le père de famille décida de changer de conversation. Ce qui allait être assez facile compte tenu de son interlocuteur. Il n'eut qu'à attraper la télécommande de la télévision et l'allumer.

* * *

Stefan se tenait au milieu de la salle de bain des Luciani, l'air embarrassé, tenant ses vêtements de la veille dans ses bras. Malco finit par le remarquer alors qu'il se rasait avec précaution, le visage couvert de mousse à raser.

\- Un problème ? finit-il par demander, voyant le roux observer tout autour de lui.

\- Euh… Oui…J'ai une question un peu embêtante et malpolie…

\- Je t'en prie.

\- …Vous ne lavez pas vos vêtements… ?

Le grand brun observa le sorcier qui ne savait pas où se mettre et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Non. On porte les mêmes vêtements jusqu'à ce que l'odeur soit insupportable. Après, on a une pièce spéciale où on étale nos vêtements sur le sol et on attend que l'odeur s'en aille toute seule pour pouvoir les remettre après.

\- …A-Ah. D'accord… Euh…Merci…

Il manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant le petit garçon filer hors de la salle de bain. Son père allait le tuer pour faire tourner ainsi en bourrique leur invité mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant.

Stefan redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva le père Luciani plongé dans son journal. Il s'en approcha, gêné.

\- Monsieur Luciani… Ca vous embête si j'utiliser votre cheminée rapidement juste pour aller laver mes vêtements… ? Enfin… Faut pas que vous le preniez mal mais…Moi ça m'embête un peu de pas laver mes vêtements…

Hamilcar l'observa longuement. C'était une blague ? Non, les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur étaient cramoisies et il semblait vraiment gêné de devoir demander quelque chose qu'il semblait considérer impoli, puisqu'il refusait de se plier aux coutumes moldues. Ou ce qu'il pensait être des coutumes moldues.

\- …Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser que nous ne lavons pas nos vêtements ?

Leur maison sentait-elle si mauvais que ça ?

\- Ben… Je ne trouvais pas le lavoir dans la salle de bain alors j'ai demandé à Malco et il m'a expliqué que vous portiez les vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent trop mauvais et après vous les étaliez sur le sol pour faire partir l'odeur.

\- … D'accord. Je pensais que Christian t'avait prévenu. Règle numéro 1 de la famille Luciani, les trois quarts de ce que dit Malco est n'importe quoi. Règle numéro 2, quand Lorenzo dit détester un truc, c'est faux. Règle numéro 3, Christian a toujours une idée derrière la tête. Avec ça tu devrais pouvoir survivre ici. Pour tes vêtements, mets-les juste dans le panier de linge sale dans la salle de bain.

\- D'accord, m'sieur !

Le roux fila à l'étage et croisa l'aîné Luciani qui rigolait encore. Il lui tira la langue et retourna dans la salle de bains pour mettre ses habits dans le panier. Et il resta là. A attendre. Jusqu'à ce que Christian ne vienne se coiffer.

\- …Stef' ? Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Bah. J'attends. Ton père m'a dit de mettre mes vêtements dans le panier donc ça doit être un truc électrique qui lave tout seul !

\- …Non.

\- Ah ?

\- Non. On met nos vêtements dans le panier et quand le panier est plein, on fait une machine. (il intercepta le regard vitreux de son ami) C'est-à-dire qu'on met les vêtements dans une machine à laver qui, elle, va les laver toute seule. Attends je vais te montrer, elle doit être en route là…

Stefan suivit docilement son ami jusqu'au garage. Le petit brun lui désigna alors un étrange bloc blanc qui faisait du bruit et tremblait légèrement. Il s'approcha et observa le hublot au centre. Il y avait pleins de boutons bizarres et à l'intérieur, des vêtements tournaient sur eux-mêmes.

\- C'est une machine à laver, tu mets les habits dedans, tu programmes et elle les lave toute seule. La technologie, c'est quand même parfois mieux que la magie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

\- Woaaaah…

\- Tiens, les garçons, tant que vous êtes là, ça vous ennuierait d'étendre le linge ?

\- On s'en occupe, papa !

Ils attendirent une minute que la machine s'arrête et Christian ouvrit le hublot pour mettre les vêtements mouillés dans un panier et le traîner jusqu'à l'étendoir. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper une épingle, elle lui échappa en s'envolant jusqu'à Stefan qui avait sorti sa baguette avec un grand sourire espiègle.

\- Oui, mais des fois, c'est la magie qui est mieux. Et vous avez pas de machine à étendre le linge !

\- …D'accord, un point pour toi.

* * *

\- J'espère que Stefan a été correct.

\- Adorable ! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

\- J'ignore la plupart des boissons moldus pour vous avouer…

\- Vous buvez quoi d'ordinaire ?

\- Whisky pur-feu.

\- Bon, et bien whisky pur whisky alors.

Hamilcar rigola en servant un verre à Aingeal, venue récupérer son fils. Ils avaient indiqué aux deux garçons qu'ils discuteraient un petit peu et qu'ils pouvaient jouer encore un peu. Compte tenu du temps qu'ils avaient pris pour discuter la première fois, Christian avait estimé qu'il n'était pas risqué de mettre un film et qu'ils auraient largement le temps de le terminer.

Au fil de la conversation, ils abordèrent des sujets plus délicats. Le père Luciani parla de son ex-femme, des conflits qu'il avait eus avec elle alors qu'elle refusait de reconnaître Christian comme son fils à cause de ses habilités. Son interlocutrice parla alors de son mari décédé, attisant sa curiosité.

\- Stefan m'en a parlé un petit peu, il m'a dit qu'il faisait de la politique.

\- C'est cela. Il a été assassiné pour ça, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il… Prônait ?

La rousse sourit par-dessus son verre de whisky.

\- La réconciliation. Il aurait voulu réconcilier les sorciers et les moldus mais il savait qu'avant tout, il fallait réconcilier les sorciers entre eux et que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Rien que sa famille… (elle roula des yeux) Il était un sang-pur, d'une famille espagnole, et ses parents étaient…Très fier de ça. Ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'il envoie balader leurs convictions. Il a exercé plusieurs fonctions et a travaillé dans de nombreuses associations… Puis il a voulu tenter d'être ministre. Notre Ministre de la magie est élu au suffrage universel, comme votre président moldu, contrairement aux membres de nos différentes assemblées qui sont nominés. L'élection du Ministre est la seule dans laquelle chacun a son mot à dire, et c'est lui qui a le plus de pouvoir. Il avait toutes ses chances, il était vraiment apprécié des sorciers en général. Mais… Il a été assassiné. Quand Stefan était tout petit, début 2000, et j'étais encore enceinte de la petite dernière Nolwenn. Elle ne l'aura jamais connu.

\- Ca a dû être horrible pour vos enfants… Et vous-même.

\- Très. Surtout pour Allistor et Stefan. Ils étaient seuls, tous les trois, à la maison, quand c'est arrivé. Ca s'est passé dans la chambre de Stefan, alors qu'il était dans son lit de bébé… Et Allistor est arrivé en entendant le bruit et s'est battu avec l'assassin pour attraper son petit frère et s'enfuir. Mais je crois que le pire, notamment pour les plus grands… C'était après. On a eu droit à des semaines dans les journaux de débats sur la portée politique ou idéologique de cet assassinat et de saloperies de gratte-papiers qui voulaient notre ressenti. Ils ont réussi à avoir Seamas et Carlin chez la nourrice et ont fait une page de couverture sur leur réponse où ils disaient qu'ils étaient tristes, ils avaient à peine huit ans, ils s'attendaient à quoi d'autre ?! (elle soupira) Conflits stupides et stériles.

\- J'espère que l'assassin a été attrapé et jugé, même si j'ignore quels genres de jugements les sorciers peuvent prononcer.

\- On a encore la peine de mort, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Mais il ne l'a pas eu. Il faisait partie d'une organisation non-criminelle, une association ordinaire, qui militait pour obtenir des réparations pour les victimes nées-moldus de certains sangs-purs. Peu de temps avant, en Grande-Bretagne, il y avait eu des… Evènements. Terribles. Des sangs-purs qui se faisaient appeler « mangemorts » et qui servaient un sorcier puissant mais abominable… Après ça, les mouvement anti-sangs-purs ont connu un essor sans précédent et l'organisation dont l'assassin faisait partie avait un énorme poids politique. Ils ont lourdement pesé dans la balance judiciaire… Il a eu onze ans de prison. Onze ans. Enfin, quatorze mais avec les remises de peine, onze.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en faisant rapidement le calcul. Si le meurtre s'était déroulé début 2000…

\- Il va bientôt être libéré…

\- Début 2011. Avec toute une flopée d'interdictions, comme ne pas s'approcher de nous, de l'école, des lieux qu'on fréquente… Bah. Au moins, j'aurais peut-être une chance de nous débarrasser définitivement de cette menace…

* * *

Voilà, certains se demandaient où était le papa de toute cette charmante tribu, et bien voilà la réponse :D IL EST MORT.

Quoi, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais laisser la famille Kirkland entière en vie ? Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous le savez bien.

Pour petit info pour vous éviter des calculs, Allistor avait 15 ans lors de l'assassinat (il aura 16 ans plus tard dans l'année). Il était dans la deuxième moitié de sa cinquième année et autant vous dire qu'il fut plutôt exécrable durant cette période. ET c'était le seul Kirkland à l'école à ce moment là, ceux après lui étant Seamas et Carlin, qui avaient 8 ans, et celui avant étant Dylan, qui avait 19 ans.

Nolwenn naîtra quelques mois plus tard, en mai.

Dans la suite : Christian au pays des roux.

Review ? :3


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : Réponse à la review guest de Castielle :

Hello, je te remercie d'avoir lu même si tu ne connaissais pas les personnages et je suis ravie que tu ai apprécié !

Quant à Stefan et Léan, moui, ton impression est tout à fait correcte, il y a bien un truc style FrUK entre eux, tu ne délires pas. Dans l'univers d'Hetalia, le sale roux représente la Bretagne et l'autre la Basse-Normandie, alors même dans les UAs, leurs siècles de conflits les poursuivent. A titre d'information, Christian est la Corse, Elizabeth l'Alsace, Pascal les Pays de la Loire, Nathalie la Haute Normandie, Jules le PACA, Lucas le Centre.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Christian toussa. Nom d'un chien qu'il détestait ces cheminées. A côté de lui, Stefan renifla, visiblement pas encore remis du film qu'ils avaient regardé.

Mais il n'y a pas de découverte du monde moldu sans visionnage du roi Lion. Sorcier ou pas sorcier, tout être humain normalement constitué devait pleurer devant la mort de Mufasa, après tout.

Le petit brun observa la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. C'était un grand salon, une long table en bois massif se trouvait au milieu, sûrement pour accueillir la douzaine de personnes qui composaient la famille Kirkland. Et la première chose qui tomba dans son champ de vision fut Allistor, son professeur d'étude des créatures magiques, écroulé de rire devant son frère aîné, le gérant de la réserve animalière, qui semblait extrêmement gêné. Son visage se décomposa d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit sa mère arriver, tentant un sourire coupable.

\- Huit ans ou trente, tu fais toujours la même tête lorsque tu as fait une bêtise sans le vouloir, commenta laconiquement Aingeal.

Le petit brun pouvait bizarrement parfaitement imaginer une version miniature de cet homme se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre en souriant de cet air absolument coupable lorsqu'il avait été attrapé par ses professeurs après avoir libéré un dragon dans l'école. Il espéra tout de même que ce n'était pas le même genre de bêtise qu'il venait de faire, il ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir croqué par un immense reptile.

\- Euh... Bonjour maman... Donc je viens de rentrer de mon voyage en Australie et, tu vois, là-bas j'ai trouvé un oeuf, et j'étais complètement sûr que c'était une des espèces de dragon locales, et tu sais bien qu'en Australie les dragons sont en voie de disparition alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser là alors que sa mère avait de manière assez évidente disparue complètement et en plus au vu de l'aspect extérieur de l'œuf, il n'était pas sensé éclore si tôt, enfin, si ça avait été un œuf de dragon et... Enfin, bref, pour faire court, n'allez pas dans la salle de bain de l'étage, il y a un alligator dans la baignoire.

\- Il s'appelle Alligastor.

\- Allistor, non.

Aingeal ouvrit la bouche, Christian étant plutôt impressionné par le calme et le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve face à la situation, Stefan et lui étant à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, lorsqu'une fillette descendit en trombe des escaliers.

\- Mamaaaaan, y'a un crocodile dans la baignoire !

\- C'est un alligator !

\- Vous avez mis un sort de protection autour pour qu'il ne mange personne ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu nous prends pour qui, maman, des gens irresponsables ?

\- C'est fort possible. Nolwenn, je te présente Christian, c'est l'ami de Stefan.

La jeune fille aux épaisses boucles rousses s'arrêta devant lui et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il la salua poliment. Stefan avait déjà parlé d'elle, sa petite soeur chérie et la plus petite de la fratrie. Seigneur, lui qui se plaignait souvent d'avoir deux grands frères sur le dos et d'être le plus petit, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça devait être pour elle qui avait une colonie de grands frères et soeurs sur le dos.

Aingeal lui expliqua de ne pas s'étonner du nombre de personnes qu'il croiserait dans la maison. Si la plupart ne vivaient plus ici à temps plein, ils revenaient souvent durant les vacances scolaires pour profiter pleinement de leur famille réunie au complet, d'où la présence d'Allistor qui vivait pourtant avec Francis et celle de Dylan habituellement terré dans sa réserve animalière adorée.

Il put s'installer dans la chambre de Sédar, l'un des aînés de la fratrie. Il n'avait apparemment pas pu se déplacer pour ces vacances, un "squelette de licorne préhistorique" le retenant en Espagne. Ce à propos de quoi Aingeal avait longuement marmonné qu'elle était sûre qu'il y avait plein de squelettes de licornes préhistoriques partout mais qu'une famille il n'en avait qu'une et qu'elle allait lui coller une fessée la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

Faire partie de la famille Kirkland semblait plutôt terrifiant.

En passant devant la salle de bain alors qu'il allait rejoindre la chambre de son ami, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il n'avait jamais vu d'alligator ailleurs que dans un zoo et puis ça devait être un bébé puisqu'il sortait de l'œuf. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, passant sa tête dans l'encadrement. Et vit bien le bébé alligator. Dans les bras de son professeur d'Etudes des créatures magiques, vautré dans la baignoire pour accueillir le saurien sur sa poitrine et lui faire des papouilles tandis que son frère aîné coupait de la viande en petits morceaux à côté pour le nourrir. Les deux roux se tournèrent vers lui, un silence plutôt inconfortable s'installant. Vexé de ne plus avoir de papouilles, l'alligator se mit à essayer de mordre la main gantée de cuir d'Allistor qui l'ignora.

\- …Je viens de perdre toute crédibilité en tant que professeur ?

\- …Je crains que oui, professeur. Euh… Je vais vous laisser vous occuper d'Alligastor, du coup.

Et tandis qu'il refermait la porte en retenant son fou rire, il entendit Dylan protester qu'il était hors de question que son petit saurien s'appelle Alligastor.

Il observa avec curiosité la chambre de son meilleur ami. Bizarrement, elle était bien rangée, il n'aurait pas cru ça de Stefan, quoique encombrée. De nombreux livres remplissaient les étagères en bois massif. Devant les rangées de livres, le roux avait visiblement stocké tous les petits objets et curiosités diverses qu'il ne pouvait placer autre part. Christian se dit que la plupart devaient être des trucs ramenés par ses frères et sœurs d'un peu partout. Sur le bureau de bois sombre se trouvaient des feuilles de parchemin, un encrier et une plume et encore d'autres livres. Un coup d'œil sur un des livres ouvert et il manqua de rigoler. _« Le sort de rétrécissement, ou comment faire en sorte que les autres ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville, littéralement »._ Il avait la vague intuition que son ami voulait apprendre ce sort pour réduire un certain grand blond. Sur le mur étaient accrochés des posters. Il vit un type sur une sorte de planche à voile volante brandissant sa baguette et jetant un sort et supposa que c'était une star des espèces de courses de planche à voile bizarres. Il y avait aussi des posters de Quidditch et il reconnut la mère de Pascal. Il mit ça dans un coin de sa tête en jurant de le dire au concerné à la rentrée, il allait être super content.

S'approchant d'une des étagères, il prit machinalement un livre entre ses mains et haussa un sourcil _. « A quoi sert un canard en caoutchouc –et autres pratiques moldues-»_ par Arthur Weasley. Les sorciers étaient définitivement des gens bizarres.

\- Ton frère est en train de papouiller l'alligator dans la baignoire, signala-t-il.

\- Oh, c'est pas étonnant ! Allistor ou Dylan ? Les deux sont dingues d'animaux. Et ils sont avec un dingue de plantes vertes et un dingue d'ethnologie.

\- Il y a de l'ethnologie sorcière ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais la spécialité du copain de Dylan, c'est l'étude des autres peuplades, comme les géants, les centaures, et autres. J'adore quand il vient, il a toujours des histoires super intéressantes !

Christian hocha la tête, continuant à observer les bouquins de Stefan. La plupart étaient sur la magie, il y avait pas mal de romans aussi. Des bestiaires, des magazines. « _Mag' mag_ » avec en couverture « _Interview exclusive de Viktor Krum, ancien meilleur attrapeur de Bulgarie !_ », « _Test : Découvre à quel point tu ressembles à un gobelin !_ » et autres « _Construit ta maquette du terrain de Quidditch d'Irlande !_ ». Il eut un sourire. Les sorciers n'étaient finalement pas si différents des moldus que ça.

\- Le truc rassurant c'est que moldus et sorciers lisent les mêmes magazines. Je suis sûr qu'il y a aussi des magazines féminins de type « salle d'attente chez le coiffeur » mais pour les sorcières.

\- Oh oui ! Tu as _« Sorci'elle_ », une amie de Carlin lisait ça et en ramenait toujours quand elle venait à la maison. C'est plein de sorts plus ou moins vaseux pour avoir la peau lisse, perdre du poids, de conseils de mode et d'interviews de chanteurs de boy's bands sorciers.

\- Il y a des boy's bands sorciers ?

\- Ben oui. Y'a pleins de groupes de musique sorciers. Tous les étés, le tube sorcier c'est une musique de Magic System même.

\- ...Magic System ? C'est un groupe de sorciers ?

\- Bah oui. Vous êtes un peu aveugles des fois, dans le monde des moldus. Ils arrêtent pas de le dire dans leurs chansons qu'ils font de la magie !

\- Seigneur.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais écouter leurs chansons sans penser à ce détail, à présent. Comme quoi, des chanteurs sorciers pouvaient cartonner dans les deux mondes. Christian observa le calendrier suspendu au mur de Stefan, regardant les dates importantes inscrites dessus. Un nombre assez impressionnant d'anniversaires, forcément, accompagné des noms et d'un petit gâteau à chaque fois (avec les flammes des bougies dansant légèrement, évidemment, même un calendrier ne pouvait pas être normal). Il y avait aussi la date du début du mondial de Quidditch de cette année et celle d'une grande course de planche à voiles. Fin janvier se trouvait une date, entourée de rouge sans aucune indication qui l'intrigua. Ce n'était pas la rentrée des vacances scolaires, ni un anniversaire...

\- C'est quoi la date là ?

\- Où ça ? Ah... C'est... La date de libération du meurtrier de mon père.

Il avait encore loupé une occasion de se taire, bravo Christian. Juste avant qu'il parte pour la maison Kirkland, son père l'avait pris à l'écart quelques instants pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait appris par Aingeal. Ce en quoi il avait parfaitement raison puisque le premier réflexe du brun aurait sûrement été de demander où était le père de la famille en arrivant.

\- Mais bon, il a interdiction formelle de s'approcher de l'école, de ma maison, des différents lieux de travail de mes frères et sœurs, du cimetière où mon père est enterré. Il a des horaires précis où il a le droit de sortir de chez lui pour aller travailler, sinon il doit rester chez lui. Et interdiction d'utiliser la magie en dehors de chez lui.

\- Mais... Qui le saurait s'il désobéissait ?

\- Il est sous SSM.

\- Pardon ?

\- SSM. Sort de Surveillance Mobile. Maman et Seamas m'ont expliqué... En fait des fois un sorcier peut sortir de prison un peu plus tôt mais il est pas complètement libre. Il peut être sous SS, Sort de Surveillance. Ca fait que le sorcier surveillant qui a placé le SS sait automatiquement si le sorcier sort de chez lui hors de ses horaires autorisés. Et SSM, non seulement le sorcier surveillant sait s'il sort hors de ses horaires... Mais il sait aussi s'il se balade dans une zone non autorisée. Et ça déconne pas si le type désobéit ! T'as une brigade sorcière qui débarque à toute berzingue !

\- Wow...

\- Alors ça va, j'ai pas trop peur. Mais ça me rassure quand même un peu de savoir c'est quand précisément qu'il sort.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'Aingeal les appela pour manger. En descendant, Christian fut à nouveau surpris par le nombre de roux dans cette famille qui était franchement impressionnant. Sauf Arthur, le blond stagiaire en potions. Les discussions à table étaient animées et il tentait de tout écouter à la fois, cherchant à récupérer le plus de petites informations possible au sujet du monde sorcier qui lui était encore étranger malgré tout. Il se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation d'Allistor et Dylan, débattant d'un nouveau nom pour Alligastor, se tournant vers les jumeaux. Le garçon expliquait à son petit frère, William, les tenants et aboutissants de la dernière loi magique tandis que la jeune fille se plaignait à sa mère d'un vieux sorcier alcoolique qui traînait trop dans son pub. Il apprit au passage qu'un sorcier alcoolique lance des sorts... Alcooliques aussi, même si le geste et la formule étaient bien exécutés, le sort était déformé. En écoutant une autre conversation, il appris que les procédures d'adoption sorcières étaient bien plus rapides que les procédures moldues, les enquêtes étant très rapides. Puis que les italiens étaient de vrais tricheurs au Quidditch, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. A force d'en entendre parler, il avait vraiment envie d'essayer réellement ce sport, leur professeur ne leur avait pour le moment qu'appris à voler ou leur avait fait faire des exercices isolés pour apprendre à frapper la balle, à l'éviter ou à attraper des objets en volant. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir mettre tout ça en pratique dans un véritable entraînement.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune justification à donner pour l'épisode de l'alligator XD

Le bouquin d'Arthur Weasley n'est pas canon mais avouez que ce serait quand même génial. Tous les sorciers du monde rêveraient d'avoir "A quoi sert un canard en caoutchouc -et autres pratiques moldues-" dans ses étagères. Et oui Stefan a aussi "Animaux fantastiques et où les trouver" et les contes de Beedle le Barde dans sa bibliothèque. Quarante-sept bouquins de sport. Un demi million de grimoires spécialisés dans "les petits sorts pas dangereux mais bien mesquins histoire de casser les pieds de votre pire ennemi".

Et pour le système des SS (point Godwin) et SSM, c'est très très lourdement inspiré de notre propre système pénal, c'est l'équivalent des PSE et PSEM (les bracelets électroniques et les bracelets électroniques mobiles). Mon travail déteint gravement sur moi XD

Review ? :3


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteur : Beaucoup de travail au boulot en c'moment donc pas énormément de temps pour mes fanfictions, hélas. Mais bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

\- Tiens, Christian, ça t'intéresserait ce truc ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers Dylan. Le repas terminé, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, généralement en faisant des jeux de cartes ou en discutant autour d'une boisson. Stefan, Dylan et William s'étaient mis en tête de lui apprendre la bataille sorcière en échange qu'il leur apprenne la bataille corse après. L'homme aux cheveux auburn tenait entre ses doigts un petit bracelet en cuir gravé de designs scandinaves.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas juste un bracelet en cuir.

\- Et bien… C'est un bracelet qui chauffe lorsqu'un danger approche. C'est une stagiaire qui me l'a offerte une fois son stage terminé. Plus le danger est proche et grand, plus ça chauffe. Au point que si c'est vraiment un danger de mort, ça peut te laisser une marque de brûlure. En théorie on se retrouve pas souvent en face de dangers de mort… Mais… (il grimaça) Je bosse avec des créatures à longues dents. Et le problème du bracelet c'est qu'il ne prend en compte que le danger, pas ta capacité à y faire face. Même si j'ai un sifflet grâce auquel je peux me faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil, le bracelet s'en fiche, pour lui un dragon ou un rokh reste un danger immense. Donc pas super pratique. J'ai déjà demandé à la famille si certains le voulaient mais… Entre ceux qui font de base un métier dangereux et ceux qui n'en veulent pas spécialement… Du coup je me suis dit, toi qui n'est pas encore familier avec le monde des sorciers et ce qui peut être un danger ou non, ça pourrait t'être utile. Faudra juste l'enlever si tu fais du Quidditch, les objets magiques sont interdits –sauf ceux pour aider les gens qui ont des problèmes d'audition ou ce genre de choses évidemment. Et puis ce serait de la triche, avec ça un joueur pourrait savoir si un cognard approche.

Christian jeta un regard méfiant au bracelet, ayant surtout retenu la partie « brûlure » de l'histoire. Dylan le remarqua et rigola.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver en danger de mort à l'école. C'est plutôt pour quand tu te demandes si tu peux approcher un animal qui a l'air inoffensif, ou toucher un truc, le bracelet saura si c'est dangereux ou non. Au pire, tu l'enlèves et tu le refiles à quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'voulais le donner à Pascal à la base mais Allistor a dit non, râla Stefan.

Le concerné releva la tête de son whisky pur-feu.

\- Evidemment, le pauvre gamin est un angoissé absolu, à la moindre chaleur il hurlerait à la fin du monde !

\- Mais justement, c'est ça qui est drôle !

\- Interdiction de traumatiser mes élèves !

\- Tu les traumatises très bien tout seul… marmonna Seamus.

\- Mais non, ils vont très bien !

Après réflexion, sur fond de dispute fraternelle, le né-moldu tendit la main et prit le petit bracelet, se tournant vers Stefan.

\- T'en veux pas ?

\- Nan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un truc scandinave.

\- …Et alors ?

\- Tu sais quoi d'autre est scandinave ?

\- Non ?

\- _Léan_.

Ah. Ceci expliquait cela. Il rigola et hocha la tête en attachant le bracelet à son poignet, remerciant Dylan. Même si bon, il allait vraiment commencer à devenir parano, entre son oiseau pouvant prédire la mort et ça… Au moins, il ne pourrait pas être pris au dépourvu. Et puis, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur l'utilité que ce bracelet pourrait avoir. Il était actuellement à température ambiante, preuve qu'il était bien en sécurité entouré des Kirkland (c'était presque étonnant). Il se demandait si le cuir chaufferait en présence d'un certain albinos aux yeux mauves terrifié à l'idée qu'ils se touchent.

* * *

\- Tsatsaaaam !

Elizabeth poussa une exclamation de joie en observant sa baguette à présent ornée d'un morceau de scotch rouge à l'extrémité sensée être la poignée. Christian avait tenu sa promesse de lui en ramener (prouvant donc à Stefan que non, le scotch n'était pas forcément du whisky) après les vacances. Lui donner était même une des premières choses qu'il avait faite… Après évidemment avoir vérifié sa petite théorie sur Quentin et le bracelet. Et effectivement. Le bracelet était chaud. Pas brûlant, il ressentait juste une douce chaleur diffuse autour de son poignet. L'albinos aux yeux mauves était donc un danger. Un danger qui avait peur de lui et refusait de le toucher. Il savait que Quentin ne le détestait pas, enfin, il l'avait compris. Depuis l'après-midi où ils avaient joué au palet arbitré par le proviseur, l'albinos aux yeux mauves s'était rapproché d'eux, mangeant parfois avec eux ou revenant traîner avec eux durant les récréations. Toujours en le regardant en coin comme un animal effrayé.

Il était un danger pour Quentin puisque ce dernier avait peur de lui, et Quentin était un danger pour lui puisque le bracelet avait l'air de moyennement l'apprécier. Maintenant, il fallait trouver le chaînon manquant de tout ce bazar.

\- JE SUIS PAS UN NAIN ! Et bien, tu sais quoi, je te propose de régler ça en salle de duel !

\- Très bien, mais ne viens pas trop pleurer après !

Christian se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusque là à son énième dispute avec Léan mais il semblait qu'elle venait de prendre un tour intéressant. Pascal lui expliqua rapidement que la cause de la dispute était l'assassinat, environ sept cent ans auparavant, d'un ancêtre Kirkland par un ancêtre Marie (pourquoi des gosses de onze ans se disputaient là-dessus, franchement ? Fichus sorciers bizarres).

\- Christian, tu peux être mon second ?  
\- Euh... Ouais. Enfin, de toute façon, je pense que je n'aurais pas à intervenir.

Friedrich leur avait bien expliqué que le second n'était là que pour reprendre le combat en cas de décès de son partenaire. Les règles de l'école stipulant clairement qu'il était interdit de tuer son adversaire en duel, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver (la tête de son père quand il avait lu ça dans le règlement intérieur avait été assez impayable, d'ailleurs).  
Ce ne serait pas le premier duel qu'il verrait. Sur la porte de la salle de duels se trouvait un planning des créneaux horaires disponibles pour les duels (quel professeur arbitrait sur ce créneau était également indiqué) et les élèves avaient pour habitude d'aller en voir quelques uns lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Le premier qu'il avait vu était entre deux septième année et ça avait été franchement impressionnant. Celui là le serait sûrement un peu moins, mais tout de même. Et il était curieux de savoir qui de Stefan ou de Léan était le plus fort. S'ils devaient se battre à mains nues, il parierait sans hésiter sur le blond, plus grand et plus costaud déjà que le petit et frêle roux. Mais avec la magie...  
Il aurait bientôt sa réponse, la date du duel se fixant le vendredi après-midi. D'autres créneaux étaient disponibles avant mais arbitrés par des professeurs que les deux sorciers connaissaient plus ou moins personnellement. Tenant à garder ça le plus juste possible, ils avaient pris comme arbitre Yao Wang, leur professeur de soins magiques.  
Elizabeth et Christian approuvaient complètement d'avoir un sorcier compétent en soin présent pour ramasser les morceaux.  
Mais avant le vendredi, il y avait un jour encore plus excitant pour leur classe. Le jeudi, ou plutôt le jour du cours de sport.

* * *

\- Je vois qu'il y a de l'esprit combatif dans l'air !

Dès la rentrée, un de leurs professeurs leur avait fait passer un mot de la part de la professeure Herdevary. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient jouer pour de vrai au Quidditch. Après les avoir longuement observé durant les exercices, leur professeure avait déterminé quelles positions leur conviendraient le mieux et avait formé des équipes de sept dans leur classe, maugréant contre le fait qu'ils soient vingt-sept et non vingt-huit, ce qui serait bien plus pratique.

\- Le match d'aujourd'hui sera l'équipe A contre l'équipe B. La semaine prochaine, ce sera C contre D, puis A contre C et B contre D, et enfin A contre D et B contre C. Puis on établira un classement ! Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous vous mettrez en groupe. Je vais faire l'appel de l'équipe A !

Elle sortit une feuille de sa poche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- L'attrapeur de l'équipe A sera Jules. Ses poursuiveurs seront Amanda, Arnault et Elena. Les batteurs seront Léan et Martin. La gardienne sera Tissea. Pas d'objection ? Parfait. L'attrapeur de l'équipe B sera Christian.

Le corse déglutit. Dans "Le Quidditch à travers les âges", emprunté à la bibliothèque, il avait lu que c'était la position la plus sujette aux blessures. A tous les coups, c'était sa petite taille qui lui avait voulu ça. Maudite soit-elle.

\- Ses poursuiveurs seront Stefan, Elizabeth et Layana.

\- Tiens, je t'aurais plus vu en batteur.

\- Bof. Je suis pas doué avec une batte.

\- Les batteurs seront Quentin et Pascal.

Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre l'angoissé de service au poste nécessitant de se précipiter sur une balle dont la seule vocation était de vous assommer ?

\- Et la gardienne sera Lorraine. Toujours pas d'objection ?

Le visage pâle de Pascal aurait pu compter comme une objection à lui tout seul mais il ne dit rien.

\- L'équipe C, donc. L'attrapeuse sera Marianne, ses poursuiveurs seront Kassie, Patrice et Violette. Les batteurs seront Nathalie et Albéric.

Outch. L'équipe D allait devoir se préparer psychologiquement à terminer en petits morceaux la semaine prochaine.

\- Et le gardien sera Edard. Enfin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe D sera Lucas. Ses poursuiveurs seront Edmond et Adrien, ses batteuses Allis et Alexandra et la gardienne Kayleen. Il manque un poursuiveur, parce que vous êtes vingt-sept, aussi on tirera au sort un poursuiveur d'une des deux équipes ne jouant pas à chaque fois pour que vous soyez au complet. Des questions ?

\- Vous étiez dans l'équipe de Quidditch de votre famille, professeure ?

La brune sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'étais batteuse de la Dourtievezh. D'ailleurs, je vous présente mes excuses pour le caractère de votre professeur Gilbert Beilschmidt, les nombreux cognards que je lui ai envoyé dans le crâne n'ont pas dû l'aider. Allez, équipe A et B, en place ! Les autres, dans les gradins !

Les élèves membres des équipes C et D allèrent s'entasser dans un des gradins entourant le stade de Quidditch. Christian avait hâte de voir un vrai match entre les maisons, la saison sportive ne commençant qu'après les vacances de Noël. Stefan lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait être minimum en troisième année pour être sélectionné et certains de leurs professeurs leur avaient parfois raconté leurs souvenirs de Quidditch. Il se serait honnêtement passé de l'énumération par Allistor, batteur de l'Aveltievezh, de toutes les fois où Antonio, attrapeur de la même équipe, était rentré aux vestiaires en pièces détachées. Notamment la « fameuse » fois « hilarante », tellement hilarante qu'elle leur avait été racontée deux fois, une par leur professeur d'Etudes des créatures magiques et l'autre par leur professeur d'Etudes des objets magiques, où l'attrapeur avait terminé sa course dans les gradins des professeurs, envoyant la moitié d'entre eux à l'infirmerie pour fractures diverses. Mais il avait attrapé le vif d'or malgré tout.

Ses yeux bleus se glissèrent sur les deux batteurs de l'équipe adverse. L'hystérique de Martin et la grosse brute de Léan.

Il déglutit.

Il y avait des dieux sorciers qu'il pourrait prier ?

* * *

Le Quidditch version nains de jardins avec que des sales gosses de 11 ans. Au début je m'autoréjouissais d'avoir 28 régions, pile de quoi faire 4 équipes de Quidditch... Et puis je me suis rappelée que Nolwenn était plus jeune. Bordel.

Et une petite pensée pour Antonio. Il était un très bon attrapeur mais des fois il se concentrait tellement sur le vif d'or, faisant confiance aux batteurs de son équipe pour le protéger, qu'il oubliait qu'il y avait des gradins autour du stade.

Et une autre pensée pour Gilbert. Dans cet univers, il est avec Elizaveta, ils ne sont pas mariés (ou pas encore, qui sait). Et c'est comme ça qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Gilbert avait des vues sur elle depuis un bon moment sauf qu'elle l'évitait comme la peste parce qu'il était trop bruyant et chiant. Un jour elle lui a défoncé la mâchoire avec un cognard, il était poursuiveur. Elle est resté avec lui à l'infirmerie pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop mort et depuis... Voilà. C'pas le coup de foudre mais presque. En plus douloureux XD

Review ? :3


End file.
